PassioN
by Zhena HiK
Summary: “...Después de todo no hay ser del que debas cuidarte y temer más, si no de aquel que posee la belleza para atraerte, la inteligencia para engancharte y capacidad de en rápidos segundos matarte.” Vampiros. Lemmon.Two Shot.SasuNaru. Para Celen, felicidades
1. Escribiendo la historia

**PαѕѕїоИ  
****◦▪∙.†.∙▪◦**

**Fзlїž Čџмplέαйоѕ мї Иỉйα**

-¦- Ĉ**x**Ž -¦- Ĉ**x**Ž **-¦- ĈxŽ -¦- **Ĉ**x**Ž -¦-Ĉ**x**Ž -¦-

— ¿Viendo a ese humano de nuevo?

El silencio reinó, el rubio chico que permanecía sentado sobre una de las ramas altas de aquel frondoso árbol, calló ante el comentario de su recién llegado acompañante.

— Piensas volverle la vida más miserable… ¿O quizás deseas arrancarle esa oscuridad que posee y beberla para ti?

Los tranquilos ojos azules permanecieron mirando al mencionado humano, quien parecía practicar algún tipo de arte marcial o algo parecido en medio de la nada, entre miles de árboles y matorrales, parecía molesto y golpeaba con fuerza al aire una y otra vez, de vez en cuando tiraba patadas a la nada y su rostro se veía más que molesto.

. . .Estaba furioso a decir verdad, y podía sentir todo ese sentimiento que el otro desbordaba, en realidad no era difícil leer a los humanos, sobre todo cuando tenían alguna clase de sentimiento tan fuerte como el enojo, y aunque en un inicio no podía hacerlo con él, terminó por conocerle luego de tantos años cerca.

— Sabes a la perfección lo que significa fijarte en un humano, tú mismo eres producto de un error tan grave como ese...

— ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Como si no supiera ya todas las tonterías que dices… - se puso en pie sobre la rama, quedando a la altura del otro, quien yacía recargado en el tronco, cruzado de brazos y mirándole por el rabillo de los ojos.

— Como lo prefieras, sólo digo lo que tú pareces olvidar en ocasiones. – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio había desaparecido, saltando a una velocidad impactante de ahí, alejándose con el sigilo de un ninja, para que el chico que furioso practicaba en el suelo no se diera cuenta de su presencia. - ¿Qué será lo que ve en ti? – pensó mirando en la dirección que el ahora ausente, observaba antes con detenimiento.

Y pronto ambas figuras se esfumaron del lugar, dando paso al silencio que aquello traía como consecuencia.

-¦- -¦- **-¦- ĈxŽ -¦-** -¦- -¦-

La palabra molestia era poco para él en esos momentos, sentía que deseaba matar a quien se atreviera a pararse frente a él.

Golpeó una vez más al aire, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que en realidad hubiese alguna persona para desquitar su completo enojo, en realidad ya tenía en mente a alguien, justo quien le había puesto así, pero no podía hacer nada estando a esa distancia.

Se sintió cansado, respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento que tanto ejercicio le hacía perder. Recargó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas inclinando ligeramente la espalda al frente, el sudor le corría por el rostro y el cuello, pues llevaba ya un buen rato sin parar.

Una de las pocas cosas que en realidad amaba, era esos momentos en que podía estar a solas, en que desquitaba sus más fuertes molestias, y nadie le observaba. Aunque debía aceptar que llevaba varios días sintiendo como si alguien le mirara, pero eso por supuesto era imposible, se había fijado discretamente en todos los lugares que pudiera estar escondiéndose cualquier persona, y estaban vacíos, así que supuso era su creciente paranoia desde que su hermano le abandonara años atrás.

…Dejándole completamente solo. Pero eso ahora no era importante.

— ¿Quién eres? – preguntó sin siquiera girar su rostro hacia la dirección en que escuchó un ligero ruido causado por los pasos de algún intruso.

— Me perdí y cuando escuché a alguien aquí, pensé que podrías ayudarme a regresar a la aldea. – El recién llegado comenzó a caminar hacia el otro, quien se giró para verle a la cara. – Me llamo Sai. – dijo extendiendo la mano al estar a un par de pasos.

— Sasuke. – dijo mirando con desdén la mano que por cortesía se le ofrecía, para luego tomarla en un rápido y sutil movimiento. –Estás muy… - no terminó de decir lo que pensó y retiró su mano. El otro sonrió cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

— No traigo ropa abrigadora y la noche se puso bastante helada. – afirmó.

— Sólo tienes que seguir el sendero de la izquierda, ve derecho unos quince minutos y verás las luces de la aldea.

— Preferiría esperar para regresar contigo, si no te molesta. ¿O necesitas privacidad? – indagó con burla disfrazada en su tono.

Sasuke le miró, ambos pares de ojos completamente negros, chocando uno con otro.

— Sígueme. – ordenó caminando delante del otro.

Pasaron un buen rato caminando en silencio, Sai observaba cada movimiento que hiciera el otro, sonriendo de vez en cuando ante algún estúpido pensamiento que se le venía a la mente, aunque en cierto modo le disgustaba no poder leer los de su acompañante. ¿Por qué? Era un simple humano, común y corriente, no tenía manera de bloquearle lo que pensaba, a menos que…

— Naruto… - murmuró muy despacio.

— ¿Naruto? – cuestionó Sasuke llevado por un impulso que no comprendió.

— Sí, pensé en un amigo que tal vez sea el causante de todo esto…

Sasuke dio por entendido que Sai, culpaba al mencionado amigo de haberse perdido en el bosque y no le tomó mayor importancia, además, para él, la vida de un completo desconocido no era, ni sería de relevancia alguna.

— Gracias por traerme de regreso, en verdad sin pensarlo llegué muy lejos. – sonrió con la fuerza que había visto a muchos humanos hacerlo con anterioridad. Y Sasuke sólo elevó una ceja ante el gesto, que en vez de parecerle de gratitud, o parecido a la alegría, se notaba tenebroso y hasta cierto punto, oscuro.

— Si, como sea. – contestó alejándose a la mayor brevedad de esa persona tan extraña.

— ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – Sai estuvo tentado a sonreír, pero mantuvo su rostro sereno. No necesitó voltear para saber quien le hablaba, pero aún así lo hizo.

— No es de lo más amigable, si él supiera que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría asesi…

— Tú no podrías, ni querrías hacerle nada… te lo aseguro.

— Percibo una ligera muestra de hostilidad en tu tono de voz… ¿Es una amenaza lo que escuché? – indagó para molestar a su congénere. – No podrás protegerlo de la vida, es un niño aún, se meterá en peligros y no siempre podrás salvarle.

— Eso no te importa… - la voz del rubio sonaba cada vez con mayor frialdad, en sus ojos no se podía leer nada, pero para alguien como Sai, quien llevaba siglos a su lado, no le era difícil entenderlo.

— Tienes razón, no me interesa, después de todo, él es un simple mortal y tarde o temprano, la muerte lo alcanzará como a todos los de su especie, son vulnerables y lo sabes, delicados por naturaleza y su destino es inevitablemente ese. Morir. –

— Suenas como si nunca hubieses sido uno de _esos simples mortales. _A pesar de que lo fuiste por más tiempo que yo.

— Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, Naruto, quizás tú, al igual que yo debería olvidar aquel tiempo.

— Lo haría si cada cosa dejara de recordármelo. «_Sobre todo él» - _pensó para sí mismo, bloqueando la posibilidad de que Sai escuchara en su pensamiento la frase con que terminó aquella inicial oración. – No has contestado mi pregunta inicial.

— Sólo me acerqué a él por curiosidad. ¿En verdad nunca te has presentado ante él? Es simple engañarles, además en tus noches de cacería practicas el arte del engaño… Sería muy sencillo con él también.

— No quiero que vuelvas a acercártele. Sabes que no debes convivir con humanos, y menos arriesgarte a que se dé cuenta lo que eres…

— Estás equivocado Naruto, quien se pone en riesgo no soy yo, sabes lo que le sucede a cualquier mortal que sepa sobre nosotros. Ellos… simplemente deben morir.

— Lo sé, pero también conoces mi posición, no he seguido esas tontas reglas, y jamás lo haré. Me sorprende que tú lo hagas ahora.

— Bueno, leí un par de escritos antiguos sobre vampiros muy viejos, y sus creencias. Por supuesto que todo eso es secreto, pero sabes que me fascina la lectura.

— Entonces continúa entre tus libros, y déjalo en paz.

— Sasuke no me cayó bien, es engreído, pero creo que podría tener charlas muy amenas con él. Si tú no quieres acercártele, no veo porqué yo no deba, no está marcado con tu propiedad… Querido Naruto.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula, la noche había caído completamente, poca gente era la que se acercaba a las orillas de la aldea, donde ellos estaban en ese momento. Así que nadie fue capaz de escucharles.

Naruto giró su vista hacia el lugar por el cual, Sasuke se había marchado. Y Sai quiso sonreír, ya que después de todo, tal vez, y sólo tal vez lograría su real cometido.

Esa misma noche, tanto Sai como Naruto partieron a un poblado un poco más grande, cruzaron el abundante bosque para conseguir lo que en esta ocasión, sería su cena.

Pronto se vieron rodeados de gente, en ese lugar parecía como si las personas no durmieran, o poco les importara descansar, había varios burdeles y casas de juegos, en las que por supuesto ellos podían entrar a su gusto y ganarles, no era difícil un juego de cartas o ajedrez para mentes tan astutas como las de ellos, mucho menos cuando dichas mentes tenían la habilidad para leer la de los demás. Sencillo, rápido y conveniente para cualquiera.

Naruto miró como Sai salía acompañado de dos hombres de aquel lugar, éstos sonreían con cierta malicia, parecían del tipo de acompañantes que llevaban lejos a sus clientes, a las orillas del bosque para luego asaltarles, quizás golpearles y luego abandonarlos por ahí sin que nadie supiera, y al verlos como forasteros, era la teoría más obvia.

Les miró a los ojos y aquel par de personajes le dieron la respuesta, efectivamente tenían planeado atacar a Sai, para su mala fortuna, se llevarían una tremenda sorpresa, sobre todo considerando el peculiar estilo que tenía éste para cazar a sus presas.

Él por otro lado, solía presentarse mucho más tranquilo, seducía a sus víctimas llevándoles lejos donde pudiera liberarles de todo el peso que significaba el ser mortal, donde les hiciera el favor de alejarlos de cualquier sufrimiento y les hiciera morir en paz. Debía admitir que en sus primeros años le costó trabajo madurar, después de todo, apenas tenía veinte años mortales cuando le convirtieron, y pronto se vio obligado a vivir cosas que si quiera imaginó alguna vez.

Después de la noche, de haberse saciado con la sangre de una hermosa joven, que pensaba en el suicidio antes de si quiera acercársele, se marchó del lugar, seguro Sai como era ya su costumbre, se quedaría otro rato a jugar más y platicar con algún humano, solía hacer eso para conocer más sobre la vida de éstos, explicarse los cambios que el mundo había sufrido desde que ambos fueran alguna vez mortales.

No pudo evitar la necesidad que le gritaba acercarse a la casa donde aquel ser de hermosos rasgos y fuerte carácter vivía. Le miraba descansar desde que era un niño, lo amaba desde entonces, y no se sentía mal por ello. Aún no se explicaba cómo era posible para él amarle, si se suponía no debía sentir más allá del placer que la sangre de su víctima le proporcionara al correr por sus venas. Pero ciertamente tampoco buscaba una explicación.

¿Tendría Sai razón sobre acercársele como cualquier humano?. ¿Y si por mera casualidad le reconocía?

Ya hacía muchos años atrás, cuando Sasuke apenas era un niño, logró descubrirle en su habitación, mirándole mientras dormía, por un momento se distrajo y él había despertado, asustado como cualquier niño, pidió por ayuda, aunque para su sorpresa no llamó a ninguno de sus padres, si no a su hermano mayor, quien por cierto, unos años atrás le había dejado.

Pero esa ocasión no volvió a repetirse, pensaron que era una pesadilla, desde lejos pudo ver y escuchar todo lo que le decía su hermano para calmarle. Y desde ese instante tuvo más cuidado al respecto. Pero jamás se alejó, iba y venía por algunos meses, en los que viajaba para conocer nuevos sitios, y cazar en diferentes partes del mundo, donde no pudieran tener un rastro estacionario de sus víctimas.

A través de la ventana de su habitación pudo verle, parecía inquieto en sus sueños, habían pasado horas desde que le vio junto a Sai y aún no podía borrar la sensación de molestia al verles juntos. ¿Era acaso lo que los humanos, vulgarmente llamaban celos?

De ninguna manera eso podía pasar, quizás podía ser algún retorcido y bizarro sentido de propiedad desarrollado por el chico a lo largo de los quince años que llevaba siguiéndole, ya que le miraba desde que tenía apenas tres años. Justo ese año cumplía la mayoría de edad, pero aún era joven, tenía muchas cosas por las que pasar, y por supuesto, las viviría a su lado, costara lo que costara, estaría ahí para cuidarle.

Sólo había una pregunta que su mente repetía una y otra vez… ¿Estaría preparado para verle morir en cualquier momento?, O sería capaz de intervenir justo como sucedió cuando su padre…

No, no debía y no quería pensar en la hora en que Sasuke tuviera que morir, sabía que como a cualquiera de su especie, tarde o temprano le sucedería, Sai había dicho algo muy cierto después de todo.

_« Son vulnerables y lo sabes, delicados por naturaleza y su destino es inevitablemente ese. Morir.»_

Echó un vistazo y al verle de nuevo en completa paz, se acercó, se metió en sus pensamientos para saber qué era lo que le ponía de esa forma y lo único que pudo ver, fue algo que ya había visto antes, algo que él mismo no pudo y tampoco intentó evitar.

_Hay sangre por todos lados, la escena podría ser grotesca para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para él. Apenas e iba llegando de uno de sus repentinos viajes, acababa de atravesar medio planeta para regresar a verle, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y lo primero que hizo, fue exactamente eso, visitar la aldea donde él vivía. _

_Y lo único que encontró fue aquella fatídica escena, los padres de Sasuke estaban en el suelo, un charco de sangre les rodeaba, éste salía desde debajo de sus cuerpos, los negros ojos lucían opacos, sin esa vida que tanto lucía en el chiquillo que tanto amaba, sin esa chispa que quizás no volvería a ver en él después de la masacre a sus padres. _

_Las demás personas de su familia fueron igualmente exterminadas, no supo porqué y tampoco intentó averiguarlo. Sólo se aseguró que él no fuera tocado, que él estuviese bien. Le vio correr después de eso, su hermano le llevaba a su lado, parecían ser los únicos que pudieron escapar y agradecía eternamente a aquel chico mayor, llamado Itachi, por proteger a su niño mientras él no estaba. _

. . .Después de aquello, no volvió a alejarse por tanto tiempo, mucho menos por la distancia que había sido. Procuró conocer lugares que aunque pequeños, eran hermosos y cercanos a él.

A Sasuke, quien había robado lo que pensó que se había muerto junto a toda su antigua vida, su corazón.

Una vez más miró como el pelinegro se removía entre las cobijas, inquieto, de nuevo volvía a soñar con el día en que sus padres murieron y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Sería el momento de presentarse ante él?

No. De hacerlo no sería como cualquier humano y eso no podía permitirlo, así que movió la cama de Sasuke para despertarlo, ocultándose después entre las sombras. El chico se sentó en su lecho, agitado, sudoroso.

Le miró ponerse de pie, llevaba puesto únicamente el pantalón de un pijama. Sus cabellos caían apenas sobre los hombros, un poco revueltos al contacto con la almohada, su pecho estaba marcado por el ejercicio al que siempre le veía someterse, en realidad en ocasiones se preguntaba si no era una especie de ser sobrenatural, ya que su apariencia era sin duda un placer a la vista.

Decidido en seguir ocultándose en las sombras para no irrumpir en la vida de Sasuke, y a una hora del amanecer, dio un último vistazo al chico que ahora tomaba café sentado en un sofá, para luego desaparecer. ¿Habría manera de salvarle de esa oscuridad que poco a poco le comía el corazón y los pensamientos?

…Tal vez si la hubiese.

-¦- -¦- **-¦- ĈxŽ -¦-** -¦- -¦-

— Sasuke, que gusto encontrarte por aquí. ¿Cómo has estado? En estas vacaciones no te he mirado mucho… - dijo la chica que con aquel pretexto se le había unido mientras él caminaba un poco más rápido para deshacerse de ella, quien obviamente no entendía el tipo de indirectas ya que apresuraba el paso al igual que él.

Le miró de reojo, ella posó sus verdes ojos sobre él y su respuesta fue simple y seca, como siempre lo era.

— Bien. – fue la contestación a la pregunta, importándole poco los modales o la cortesía, la miró de lleno y agregó. – Llevo prisa. – y se dio a la tarea de dejarla atrás.

Metió las manos a las bolsas frontales de su pantalón y erguido como era su costumbre, caminó a paso más rápido de lo normal, pero aún así sintió una presencia tras él, rodó los ojos pensando en que tal vez esa niñita boba de Sakura siguiera tras él esperando una conversación normal a su lado. Pero ni siquiera se dio a la tarea de mirar hacia atrás, así que entró al lugar donde iba originalmente.

Su trabajo, apenas había renunciado a el y tal como le habían dicho, iba por su último salario. Detestaba ese tipo de situaciones que le obligaban a abandonar un buen trabajo como este que acababa de dejar, la esposa del dueño fue a supervisar un día que el ya mencionado no pudo asistir, y como él se encargaba de llevar las cuentas de las ventas de día a día, llegó con él para contabilizar el dinero y terminó ofreciéndole un mucho mejor sueldo por un tipo de transacción, donde él sólo debía prestarse a estar con ella cada que se le antojase a la misma, cosa que para su excelente carácter y _considerable _orgullo, fue un insulto, así que terminado de hacer la cuenta de ese día, abandonó el trabajo por razones _personales. _O eso se encargó de decir la señora a su esposo.

Rato después caminó fuera del local, para su fortuna, vivía en una aldea o pueblo, considerablemente reducida, así que no había inconveniente en llegar caminando a casi todos los lugares que necesitaba, aunque ya se le había hecho tarde así que ese día no iría a entrenar como los demás. Tras comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la parte alejada donde antes vivía junto a su familia, volvió a sentir una presencia tras él, pero esta vez, su sentido de auto defensa le sugirió que debía tratarse de alguien que supiese que ese día le pagarían, y por supuesto, tratarían de asaltarle, pero estaban muy equivocados si en verdad creían poder lograrlo.

Sin detenerse ni pensarlo, se giró para encarar a quien fuese, y confundido notó que estaba solo, nadie a su alrededor, ni siquiera se miraba remotamente cerca a cualquier persona extraña que por casualidad anduviera ahí.

— Estupideces. – se dijo a sí mismo, girando para continuar su camino, chocando al instante con alguien frente a él, quien le derribó al contacto con su cuerpo, como si hubiera chocado contra un muro. – Que mier…

— Lo siento, pensé que me escucharías llegar. – dijo Sai, recién llegado y sonriendo tan falsamente como había aprendido a lo largo de sus muchos años y aún no dominaba. – Te ayudo. – completó estirando una mano hacia Sasuke quien le miraba un poco sorprendido desde el suelo.

— Hn. – gruñó por lo bajo, aceptando de mala gana la mano ofrecida, abrió los ojos ligeramente más de lo normal, si no fuera tan bueno controlando sus emociones, el chico frente a él se daría cuenta que podía desconcertarlo con suma facilidad. – Es una noche calurosa. ¿No? – y pronto, contra su voluntad, se vio haciendo plática de la manera más estúpida y ridícula posible, pero no podía evitarlo.

¡Sai estaba tan frío! Parecía incluso salido de algún congelador. ¿Qué rayos tenía ese chico que tanto le inquietaba?

— _«Sigo sin poder leer tus pensamientos… Sin temor a equivocarme, aseguraría que es Naruto quien me bloquea tu mente, ¿Qué guarda ahí? ¿Temerá acaso que encuentre su punto débil en este chico?» _¿Vas a tu casa?

— Así es…

—¿Puedo acompañarte? –indagó siguiendo al otro moreno que ya había comenzado a caminar.

— Conozco bien el camino, _gracias. _– agregó ácido. Pero Sai no quitó el dedo del renglón, e importándole poco, continuó junto a Sasuke como si no hubiera mencionado tal cosa.

_«Lo tengo»_ pensó Sai, cerró los ojos un momento, sin detener su paso, consciente de que quizás lo que haría, le traería problemas con el rubio, pero sabía que le perdonaba fácilmente sus deslices, considerando que era la única compañía que en realidad había tenido a lo largo de los años, y que eran grandes amigos. Además sólo intentaba hacerle un favor.

…A su manera, claro está.

Y en el camino, se toparon con la figura del rubio, quien recargado ligeramente en una pared, se irguió al verles. Sasuke detuvo su camino al sentir aquella mirada sobre él y después sobre Sai. ¿Quién era ese rubio?

— Ah, Naruto… ¿Qué bueno es verte por aquí?, ¿Sucedió algo?

El rubio permanecía en silencio, mirándole con extraña y desconcertante fijeza, al menos para los demás, ya que Sai fingía no recibir ningún reclamo a través de puros pensamientos que personas comunes como Sasuke no podían escuchar.

_«¿Por qué me enviaste esa imagen?, ¿Qué pretendías haciéndome creer que Sasuke estaba muriendo?»_

_«Vamos Naruto, no seas gruñón, le tienes frente a ti, mirándote como si fueras un raro espécimen, ¿Porqué darle esa mala impresión?, ¿Sabías que la primera impresión no se olvida?»_

Naruto aspiró profundamente y luego caminó hacia ellos de forma lenta. Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en retroceder, o al menos en caminar lejos de ese par, pero por supuesto que eso sería una profunda y grave herida a su orgullo, además él era un Uchiha, no podía pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de huir como cualquier cobarde.

¿Pero por qué le perturbaba de ese modo la presencia de esos dos?

Naruto por su lado se detuvo al leer en el pensamiento ajeno aquel miedo, ¿Por qué le temía a él? Y algo dentro de esa perspectiva le hizo sentirse ofendido en cierta manera. Además, Sasuke había pasado del ingenuo temor, a la hostil indiferencia hacia su persona… Estaba completamente desubicado por ello, en realidad no entendía bien todo aquello.

— Oh, qué mal educado soy, Sasuke. Él es Naruto, mi amigo desde hace cientos de años. – bromeo con la verdad, sabiendo que Sasuke no le creería, pero recibiendo otra mirada inquisidora por parte del rubio, a quien en definitiva, la broma no le había parecido del todo graciosa. – Pero salúdense como dos personas comunes, vamos Sasuke, Naruto no muerde… ¿Cierto? –

— No me importa. – dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar, pasando al lado del rubio e ignorándole con terrible facilidad.

Éste último le tomó del antebrazo y le miró, recibiendo la fiera mirada negra en sus azules orbes.

¿Por qué Sasuke era más hostil con él, que con las demás personas?

¿Qué le sucedía?

El moreno se soltó sin intentar ser ni remotamente amigable o educado con el rubio, entrecerró sus ojos un poco y girando el rostro al frente con prepotencia, se alejó siguiendo su camino original, antes de que todo esto sucediera.

Naruto se quedó mirando al frente por unos breves segundos sin pensar en nada, con la mente en blanco y sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a hablar una sola palabra y le había tomado a mal. Además, bajo la última mirada, en su mente hubo un pensamiento que no le agradó para nada. A primera impresión ya le había caído mal, y no como a todo el resto de las personas, tenía un especial desinterés en él.

— No parece interesarle mucho tu amistad o si quiera tu compañía. – mencionó Sai lo ya obvio, haciendo gala de sus siempre comentarios a buen momento.

El rubio guardó silencio por un momento, después le miró con seriedad.

— Sabes, apenas y puedo recordar aquel tiempo en que solías ser un revoltoso chiquillo que exasperaba a más de la mitad de la gente que conocía, que corrías por aquí y allá, y reías de cualquier tontería. No pregunto dónde quedó porque supongo que murió con tu vida humana.

— Fue hace mucho… mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Por qué interfieres los pensamientos de Sasuke?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber lo que piensa?

_«¿Por qué?»_ Se preguntó sabiendo que Naruto le seguía escuchando, pero ignorándole se marchó, y sin pensarlo, el rubio se vio siguiendo a Sasuke como su costumbre le dictaba.

— Sasuke. – le llamó tratando de atraer su atención pero éste le ignoró, por lo que se apresuró y se plantó frente a él. – Es grosero de tu parte dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca.

— No te vi intención de hablar, y a decir verdad, tampoco me interesa si tenías alguna. – se movió para continuar, pero el rubio también se movió frente a él para impedirle que se marchara.

— En serio… ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

Sasuke arrugó la frente, no lograba entender del todo a este chico. Pensó en qué podría llevar a ese rubio a detenerle, ¿Acaso no estaba impuesto al rechazo de alguien?

— Te invito a salir.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Me gustas, eso es lo que sucede, por ello Sai quería presentarnos.

— No creo que sea buena idea…

— Vamos, prometo no morderte. – bromeó levantando una mano en la típica señal que hacían la mayoría al comprometerse a algo.

Sasuke le miró seriamente, lo pensó un momento y luego respondió.

— Olvídalo. – y continuó su camino, ahora Naruto no le había impedido seguir.

Pero ese no era el final de aquella petición, pasaron algunos días y cada noche, Sasuke se encontró al rubio a mitad de camino, luego de haber entrenado por unas cuantas horas, cansado comenzaba su regreso a casa, y ahí, recargado en una pared como la primera vez que le vio, le esperaba cada noche. Acompañándole contra voluntad hasta la puerta de donde vivía. En ocasiones sólo el silencio les hacía compañía, en otras, el rubio preguntaba cosas que por supuesto ya sabía, pero debía sacar esa información del mismo Sasuke.

— No entiendo tu insistencia. Y ya te dije que no soy una chica… - mencionó por el hecho de dejarle siempre frente a la puerta de su casa.

— Sólo acepta. Invítame a pasar. – pidió ya estando cerca del lugar donde había acostumbrado dejarle.

— ¿Y qué se supone que harás adentro? – Sasuke sonrió por primera vez con aquella situación, se acercó al rubio, quien parado frente a él le miraba con fijeza. - ¿Tratarás de seducirme o sólo intentarás robarme un beso? – preguntó una vez que estuvo a menos de un paso de distancia del oji azul, quien sonrió de lado, y dando un paso al frente, se encargó de terminar con el espacio que les separaba.

— Si robarte sólo un beso hubiera querido, te aseguro que de cualquier modo, ya lo hubiera conseguido. – aseguró elevando su mano hasta acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la pálida mejilla de Sasuke, quien una vez más, se sorprendió por lo fría que estaba aquella extremidad.

— Te siento demasiado confiado, Naruto. – con su mano tomó la que le tocaba el rostro y la bajó, pero al intentar soltarse, sólo sintió la mano libre del rubio rodearle hasta lograr que ambos pechos chocaran.

— Que…

Naruto estaba a menos de dos centímetros de los labios de su objetivo, pero hubo algo que le detuvo, y no estaba seguro que era en realidad. Sasuke no perdió contacto de los orbes de un azul intenso que le estrujaban desde una cercanía inquietante.

_«¿Qué le detuvo?__»_ Se preguntó en su mente, siendo claramente escuchado por Naruto quien estuvo a nada de contestarle, pero recordó que esa pequeña habilidad, no era lo más normal y quizás inquietaría un _poco_ contarle a Sasuke ahora. ¿Pero en realidad tenía pensado hablar con Sasuke sobre lo que era?

Sonrió ocultando su desconcierto y luego soltó a Sasuke.

— Te dije que si eso fuera lo que quería, lo hubiera obtenido. ¿Vez que sencillo fue? –

— Dobe. – murmuró, Naruto arrugó la frente en un gesto completamente humano, que la sorpresa de que el otro le llamara así, provocó.

Y tal como lo esperaba, esa noche no le dejó pasar, al contrario, después de aquella cercanía se alejó, dejándole frente a la puerta como siempre, pero eso sólo era el inicio de una larga historia.

"…_He de confesar, que en algún punto de todos aquellos años pensé, que el día que él me conociera, que supiera de mí y aceptara mi existencia, ese día, acabaría este peso que llevo dentro cada que le miro, pero contrario a todo lo que pensé, aquel día, fue cuando comenzó el real tormento, aquel de temerme a mí mismo si me atrevía a probar sus labios… y terminar bebiendo de ellos"_

"Después de esa noche, seguí visitándole las demás, fue difícil porqué yo le conozco y es una persona reservada, bastante, pero lo conseguí, logré que confiara en mí, al principio fue complicado el hecho de que sólo podía verle por las noches y estar con él hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando le comenzaba a vencer el sueño y yo debía fingir que me iba, pero como mi costumbre lo dictaba, ocultaba mi presencia de su vista y le seguí observando escondido por ahí. Después de todo le visitaba cuando ya me había alimentado, o lo hacía luego de verle.

Quizás llevábamos alrededor de un mes saliendo y viéndonos a diario cuando consiguió trabajo y eso me dio un poco de ventaja, ya que a la hora que salía, yo podía ir por él y no tener ningún problema ya que el sol tenía rato de haberse ocultado para ese momento. Aunque ya no podía mirarle entrenar, pero disfrutaba de él en otros aspectos, como conocer de cerca cada detalle de su rostro, sus facciones perfectas y casi tan pálidas como las mías.

Yo solía ser en mi vida humana, un chico de piel bronceada, pero al morir, mi tono de piel cambió, ahora sólo reflejo el mortecino blanco de lo que soy… alguien sin vida. Pero él, a pesar de tener ese tono, en ocasiones cuando se molesta, el color se le sube un poco, le he mirado también sonrojarse por la vergüenza cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca para invadir su espacio personal, así como cuando está enfermo, su piel varía según su estado de ánimo o salud, pero la mía dejó de hacer eso cuando me convertí en lo que ahora soy, un vampiro."

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a entrenar por las mañanas? Así podría mostrarte un par de cosas. – dijo Sasuke, permaneciendo sentado en un sillón, su vista hacia un lado, donde Naruto descansaba lo suficientemente cerca de él.

— Bueno, sucede que se me complica mucho despertarme temprano, créeme, no estaría de humor si eso sucediera. – sonrió, sabía que debía quitarle a Sasuke esa tremenda idea, así que la manera más sencilla de lograrlo, era alterando su mente con otro tipo de situaciones que le hicieran olvidar lo que hablaba.

Pasó su brazo por el respaldo del sillón tras Sasuke, después se movió ligeramente para que estuviesen tan cerca que sus piernas rozaban, se inclinó al lado notando como el moreno ya estaba inquietándose. Naruto por su lado se preparaba en su mente para lo que trataría de hacer, algo que no tenía espacio a errores.

Miró de cerca los ojos negros de Sasuke, así como éste se fundía con el hipnótico azul de su mirada, poco a poco parecían acercarse a pesar de que ninguno de los dos estuviese moviéndose ni un milímetro. Naruto estaba a punto de echarse de nuevo para atrás cuando sintió el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero éste último fue más rápido intuyendo lo que el rubio pretendía, así que con una mano sobre el rostro de Naruto y la otra subiendo por su cabello, se acercó demasiado.

Ahora era Naruto quien se puso nervioso, y no precisamente porque temiera de Sasuke, sino de él mismo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando los calientes labios de Sasuke se posaron sobre los suyos, pudo sentir el fuerte latido del otro aumentando al ritmo en que iniciaba con aquel beso, sin duda, el olor tan cercano de Sasuke, su piel caliente contrastando con la propia y el palpitar de aquel corazón le volvieron loco…

…Y tal como lo pensó, se dejó llevar, besándole con una pasión desenfrenada, parecía querer devorar aquellos rojos labios que ahora se le habían ofrecido, inclinó su cuerpo al frente, recostando a Sasuke sobre el brazo del sillón, pegando pecho contra pecho y sintiendo la necesidad de más, quería más de ese chico y ahora no creía poderse detener.

"Sentí su saliva caliente, sus manos acariciando mi cabello y tocando mi cuello, todo en él gritaba vida, me recordó por un instante cuando yo tenía la mía, cuando aún me latía el corazón no sólo por el hecho de querer beber de alguien, si no por sí mismo. Pero todo aquello había terminado cientos de años atrás, y ahora, casi bajo de mi cuerpo le tenía, una mano le atraía hacia mi desde su nuca, mientras la otra se aferraba a su cintura para poder pegar lo mayor posible nuestros cuerpos. Mi necesidad de él crecía, y a una velocidad impactante en realidad.

Seguí mi paso por su mejilla, abandonando momentáneamente sus labios, ahora los tenía entre abiertos, respirando con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento que le robé. Y por inercia, con cortos besos bajé hasta su cuello, saqué la lengua y la pasé por un punto, después apreté los ojos y estaba a punto de morderle, pero antes me separé con miedo, mirándole asustado, él seguía con los ojos cerrados así que no me miró con aquella expresión de horror en mi rostro, o de seguro, me hubiese temido.

Normalicé mi expresión y le besé una vez más los labios, y haciendo gala de todo mi autocontrol, lo logré, le besé como lo haría si fuese humano, con la pasión que sentía por él y que le debía imprimir, pero sin la voracidad que me caracterizaba ahora. Pero cuando me separé sin pretenderlo, uno de mis colmillos rozó su labio inferior, haciéndole una leve cortadura, la cual apenas y sangraba, pero el olor ya inundaba la habitación."

"Y casi corriendo… salí de ahí antes de cometer la locura más grande de la cual después me arrepentiría. Alimentarme de él, o en su defecto terminar convirtiéndole en lo que soy"

Sasuke se quedó sobre el sillón, sintió su labio sangrar y sólo llevó una de sus manos hacia el lugar afectado, apenas y sentía un ligero ardor, pero no era nada comparado con la emoción y la adrenalina que había despertado en él, aquel beso. Sacó su lengua y lamió la sangre de su labio, después se puso en pie y miró a través de la ventana, ya no había nadie ahí, parecía que Naruto se alejó tan a prisa que ni siquiera podía verle en el horizonte.

"Para mi fortuna, Sasuke Uchiha, poseedor de un gran orgullo y fascinante egocentrismo, creyó que tal vez había sido su maravillosa habilidad para besar, la que me hizo correr, imaginó que quizás me puse demasiado nervioso y con el temor de que las cosas subieran de tono, me marché antes de decir nada. Por supuesto, eso fue lo que él pensó, aunque jamás mencionamos el tema, pero yo sé exactamente cada cosa dentro de su mente.

He de admitir que los siguientes días fueron sin duda un peligro estar a su lado, ya que aún tenía la herida en su labio y si él intentaba acercarse, aunque fuera sólo una línea de sangre seca lo que probara de su boca, sería suficiente para despertar mi apetito y ansiedad por probar a qué sabía su sangre, si era diferente a las demás, si sabía mejor. Por supuesto que era diferente y yo lo sabía, porque él me fascinaba, lo deseaba tanto que eso haría muy distintas las cosas, pero estaba lejos de discusión el hecho de hacer semejante acción.

El día después de nuestro primer contacto, le evadí, él no pareció tocar ni el tema, ni tampoco insistir, aunque aceptaré que deseaba muchísimo volver a besarle y sentir su calor subir, y contrastar bajo mi frío cuerpo. Pero me contuve y por suerte, él también.

Sai hacía gala de su presencia cada que podía, y debo decir, que esos días si fue de ayuda, ya que evitaba la tentación de estar a solas con Sasuke, aunque sus comentarios en ocasión me pusieran peor, eran algunas veces bromas que decían la verdad, pero siendo Sasuke tan escéptico como había mostrado hasta ahora, no hubo problema con ello. Además debía admitir que no era del tipo que hiciera o aceptara muy bien las bromas."

"Pasaron días, meses, y transcurrido un año, Sasuke y yo habíamos iniciado una relación más oficial, ya que los primeros meses siempre le veía, nos besábamos al despedir, además de que parecíamos lo que normalmente llamarían, novios, o pareja. Pero llegado el momento luego de varios meses de conocerle, no fue una petición muy romántica que digamos, ya que ni él ni yo lo somos, sólo recuerdo haberle preguntado por una chica peli rosa que le seguía en ocasiones cuando nos miraba. Él dijo que era una compañera y me explicó que era para él, una molestia como la mayoría de los demás, conociendo su tan agradable humor, supe que no mentía, pero aún así, me sorprendió verlo sonreír.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté

— ¿Estás celoso de ella?

— ¿Debería?

— ¿Lo estás?

— Te quiero sólo para mí. No soy alguien compartido.

— Tampoco lo soy, y deberías saberlo ya.

Sonreí porque dentro de su pensamiento, se tragó lo que estaba por decir, ya que iba a reclamarme por Sai, eso se disponía a hacer, y no pude evitar sentirme con cierto furor por ello.

— Sé mi pareja oficialmente.

Sasuke me miró serio, me acerqué, rodee su cintura con uno de mis brazos y comencé a besarle, apropiándome de sus labios como tantas veces lo había hecho, él era apenas un par de centímetros menor que yo, pero aún le faltaba crecer, ya que tenía dieciocho años en aquel entonces.

Y desde aquel momento él, oficialmente es lo que todos llaman pareja, pero ahora estoy en otro problema, ya que en ocasiones cuando se hace tarde y aún sigo en su casa, él me pide que me quede ahí, me dice que hay muchas habitaciones y me ofrece alguna, de broma siempre digo que mejor me quedo en su cama, pero él sólo sonríe pícaro, y hace algún comentario, hasta que yo termino diciéndole que no."

"Sé que está sospechando algo, y temo por que ya no podré ocultarle lo que soy, y lo único que no sé sobre él, es cómo reaccionará ante la noticia. Nada me haría más miserable, que saber que me odie o en su defecto, me tenga miedo. Pero no pude intuirlo, y aquel día en que tuve que decirle, no terminó muy bien todo, pero fue mi culpa."

Como ya acostumbraban cada tarde, Sasuke salió de su trabajo, sólo que esta vez acabó media hora antes, por lo que fue a un café cercano para esperar a que Naruto apareciera y así alcanzarle. Ni quince minutos habían pasado cuando su ex compañera de clase, Sakura había aparecido, iniciando como siempre con una plática típica.

— ¿Cómo te va ahora después de la graduación, Sasuke?

— Bien.

— ¿Puedo sentarme o esperas a alguien?

— Estoy esperando a alguien. – mencionó grosero sin intención de cambiar el tono.

— A tu novia… ¿Tal vez? – preguntó con un aire de duda.

Sasuke quiso sonreír pero no se daba ese lujo frente a cualquiera, al menos no del modo sincero, quizás si fuera una sonrisa mordaz o cínica sería diferente.

— No exactamente… - y estuvo tentado a decir. "Novio" pero a ella no le debía ningún tipo de explicación, y tampoco deseaba que comenzaran con las habladurías.

— Sasuke yo… bueno, ¿Es algo serio? – preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él, no pareciendo entender los nada discretos desprecios que le hacía Sasuke, quién sólo le miró serio sin hablar, ella le tomó una mano con ambas, mientras no despegaba la vista de ellas. – Es que desde hace tiempo me gustas mucho y yo…

— No estoy interesado. – se quedó serio viendo como corría una lágrima por el rostro de la chica y luego agregó por cortesía. – Lo siento. – algo que en verdad era mentira, se puso de pie, y tomó el café que previamente había pagado y salió con el vaso desechable del lugar.

Y debido al incidente, olvidó a Naruto, y siguió su camino a casa. El lugar donde vivía estaba completamente solitario ya que ahí habían vivido los de su familia, pero tras la muerte de todos, quedó desocupado todo a su rededor. Por lo que la iluminación no era la mejor.

— Sasuke. ¿Olvidaste que iría por ti o estás ocupado hoy?

La voz de Naruto le llegó y giró su rostro, mirando al que apenas se acercaba a él.

— No es eso, sólo lo olvidé por un momento.

— ¿Y que te hizo olvidarlo?, ¿Sucedió algo? – la voz de Naruto sonaba neutral, no parecía llevar entre las palabras un tono de molestia, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Sasuke detuvo su andar esperando a que el otro le diera alcance, y así ambos comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a casa del moreno.

— No pasó nada importante.

— Y lo que pasó con Sakura… supongo no fue nada.

— ¿Me estás vigilando?

Naruto se quedó serio ante aquella pregunta.

— No es difícil adivinarlo cuando de camino a tu trabajo te miré con ella pero no quise interrumpir.

— No es verdad, me hubieras alcanzado a la salida. Ya de una vez dime ¿Me estás espiando?, O tal vez sea…

— Olvídate de Sai. – dijo sin pensarlo, no dejando que Sasuke terminara sus propias conclusiones, y por el contrario, adelantándose a ellas.

— ¿Por qué siempre terminas mis frases? – Sasuke detuvo su andar y Naruto le miró.

— Sabes que te conozco, eso es todo.

— Mentira, siempre te adelantas a lo que pienso, acabas lo que quiero decir y… Sabes todo de mí aún cuando no te lo he contado y ¿Quieres que no piense que me vigilas?

— Sasuke, estás paranoico.

— No, al contrario, estoy más que cuerdo en estos momentos, de una maldita vez dime lo que hayas estado haciendo. ¿Me investigas?

— Por supuesto que no. Sasuke estás pensando idioteces…

— Si no fuera porque es demasiado… pensaría que tú…

— ¿Leo la mente?

— Lo hiciste de nuevo, detesto eso, no había querido obligarte pero estoy cansado de no saber nada de ti, sólo escuchar lo que todos me dicen por verme a tu lado. Piensan en idioteces, me han dicho tantas cosas que jamás quise creer, pero me estás obligando a imaginar que son ciertas.

— ¿Qué te han dicho?

El silencio fue una respuesta que duró por varios minutos, Naruto se estaba desesperando hasta que pudo leer en los pensamientos de Sasuke, pero todas aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a él.

_«Ellos dicen que eres un ser sobrenatural, dicen que estás muerto y que es tu alma la que se niega a marcharse, pero claramente es una tontería porque un alma no sería tan palpable como lo es tu cuerpo, hablan muchas tonterías, diferentes cosas pero jamás hablan de leer la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres? Estás leyendo justo ahora mi mente por que tu rostro acaba de decírmelo. ¿Cierto?»_

— Sasuke… - le llamó viéndose descubierto. El otro esperaba una respuesta y no sabía que decirle.

— Sólo di la maldita verdad… ¿Qué eres?

Naruto trató, inútilmente de leer lo que Sasuke pensaba mientras se acercaba a él, pero nada era efectivo, no podía hacerlo, y no entendió cómo logró dejar en blanco su mente, ya que era muy difícil para cualquiera hacer eso, si quiera intentar en no pensar en nada es algo bastante complicado.

Y al estar a un solo paso de distancia, el moreno alzó su mano, la dejó vagar hasta tener el cabello del rubio entre sus dedos, logrando que éste último entrecerrara los ojos ligeramente ante la caricia. Después el Uchiha bajó la mirada, su rostro mirando al suelo y entonces habló.

— Sólo comprobaré la teoría que he venido descartando porque realmente suena estúpida. – y sin dar tiempo a cualquier tipo de reacción comenzó a besar a Naruto, deteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos, mientras buscaba la lengua del otro con la propia.

Naruto abrió los ojos, un brillo rojizo apareció en ellos, sus uñas parecieron garras afilándose al mismo tiempo que le palpitaba fuertemente el corazón, recorriéndole la adrenalina que sólo al alimentarse podía sentir. El sabor y olor a sangre fue palpable tanto en el aire como en su boca, quiso separarse, en verdad lo deseó, pero fue más fuerte el deseo que la poca razón, y finalmente… cedió.

Apretó el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus manos, y bebió de él, no como lo haría con cualquiera, mordiendo ya fuera el cuello o la muñeca, con él bebía a través de sus labios, mordía la lengua y los labios, succionándole poco a poco la vida, tan lentamente que lo estaba disfrutando mucho más que en otras ocasiones.

La fuerza en las manos del moreno fue disminuyendo, poco a poco cedía pero aún lograba mantenerlas sobre el rostro ajeno, hasta que una de ellas cayó pesadamente a un costado, y la otra comenzó a resbalarse, pero estaban perdiendo calor, el cuerpo entero del moreno perdía calor, pero él, envuelto en el éxtasis que el sabor de aquella caliente sangre le proporcionaba, no se daba cuenta que ahora Sasuke no seguía el beso, ahora Sasuke estaba envuelto en los brazos de Naruto y ya ni siquiera sus piernas respondían, estaba bastante mal.

Ya no se podía detener, en realidad ya no sabía lo que hacía, y menos a quién. Hasta que sintió un golpe fuerte que le arrojó contra la pared más cercana, y el cuerpo de Sasuke cayó al suelo con la pesadez que caería un muerto.

El rubio le miró tirado, y después subió la mirada, parado junto al moreno, estaba su amigo, Sai, quien parecía extrañado por el hecho. Elevó un poco el cuerpo del Uchiha del suelo y apenas tocó el cuello para sentir el pulso y saber que tan cerca de la muerte estaba.

"Yo recuerdo que no podía creerlo, le miré ahí, casi sin vida, Sai tenía un brazo bajo su espalda para elevarle un poco mientras su otra mano le tomaba del cuello para sentir su latido, era débil y apenas se escuchaba, aún para un oído tan sensible como el de nosotros, necesitaba sangre, debía llevarlo a un hospital. Pero yo apenas y podía reaccionar, Sai era mucho más fuerte que yo, porque Sasuke aún olía demasiado a sangre y aún así, estaba tan cerca y no le hacía nada.

Mi boca tenía aún el sabor de su sangre, era dulce, tenía un exquisito sabor, quizás ahora me sentía como si fuese el catador del mejor vino en la tierra, pero gracias a ello, él, la persona a la que yo más amaba, estaba muriendo, y a causa mía, jamás permitiría eso, me puse de pie, me acerqué a la mayor velocidad que poseía y Sai a la misma velocidad lo tomó en brazos y se alejó, le miré extrañado y bajo su pensamiento pude leer lo que quiso decirme y sus labios callaron.

_«No estás en condición de acercarte a él aún, yo le ayudaré. Tú espera aquí. No querrás acabar con su vida aún, ¿Verdad?»_ Y tras decirme aquello, desapareció a prisa con Sasuke aún en brazos. Sabía a dónde se dirigía pero preferí esperar, después de todo él tenía razón en algo, si bien no pensaba terminar el trabajo y matarlo al beberme toda su sangre, sentía vergüenza conmigo mismo al no haber podido detenerme antes de que él llegase.

…¿Qué habría pasado si Sai no hubiese llegado?

Esa pregunta me torturó un buen rato hasta que le vi llegar. Yo permanecí sentado en la oscuridad, a mitad de camino donde me había quedado al inicio."

— Está mejor… Llegando al hospital lo estabilizaron, tuvieron que hacer una transfusión de sangre porque bebiste demasiado. No entiendo cómo no pudiste detenerte, sin duda ese chico te pone mal. Lo habrías matado si no hubiera llegado, ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

— Lo sé, lo sé. Después de todo yo tenía razón, era un error presentarme en su vida. Ahora él sabe lo que soy y simplemente me odiará.

— No te hagas ahora el mártir, sabes que eso pasaría tarde o temprano al llevarte con un humano. Te lo advertí, no somos compatibles con ellos, ya no.

— No se trata de eso, sabes bien que mi padre tuvo la fuerza que a mí me faltó.

— Pero tú no eres como tu padre… no intentes serlo, porque jamás podrás, sabes que no nacimos para ser idénticos a otros, para eso existe la individualidad de cada ser…

— ¿Qué hago ahora, Sai? - preguntó mirándole hacia arriba, después tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y quiso gritar, estaba sintiendo lo que jamás en todos aquellos años había sentido, sin duda Sasuke despertaba en él las emociones que parecían muertas desde que le convirtieron. El remordimiento era una de ellas.

— Por eso lo amas… ahora lo entiendo todo. – esta vez, Sai fue quien habló, sentándose junto a su amigo rubio, quién sólo le volteó a ver.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, qué entiendes?

— ¿Ves?, Para empezar, estás tan aturdido que ni siquiera pudiste leer lo que estoy pensando, él te distrae tanto que en tu mente sientes que aún eres humano cuando estás a su lado, por eso y a pesar de que estaba al borde de la muerte, no quisiste, ni siquiera pensaste en la mínima opción de convertirle en vampiro, porque temes que deje de interesarte, porque él es tu salida al mundo del que vienes, de los humanos. Él logra despertar en ti todo aquello que creías muerto, los sentimientos que supones, nosotros no debemos tener y que por ello, te llevan más allá de cualquier vampiro y te acercan a la humanidad. ¿Cierto? Aunque aún no entiendo por qué ocultas sus pensamientos, quizás sólo lo haces por fastidiarme. – dijo comenzando a balbucear para sí mismo, ignorando la presencia del otro.

— No lo hago por nada en particular, sólo intento esconder su presencia de otros como nosotros, no quiero que se interesen en él, porque podrían intentar apartarlo de mí. – confesó finalmente, después de todo, Sai era algo imprudente, pero sin duda era su amigo, quien aún siendo humanos fue para él la persona a quien más apreció después de su madre.

— Querrás decir que lo escondes de _alguien _en particular. ¿Tú sabes sobre él, cierto? Lo sabes desde hace tiempo…

— Quiero que esté bien, eso es todo, ahora debemos irnos, faltan unas horas para el amanecer.

Tras aquella conversación truncada por el mismo Naruto, ambos partieron con destino a su vivienda, ambos habitaban una casa en las afueras de la aldea, hacía tiempo que vivían ahí y a pesar de ello, nadie sabía, habían ocultado bien su rastro, y pocas ocasiones se habían dejado ver por los aldeanos de todas esa villa, que era la más cercana, ya que deseaban quedarse ahí por al menos un buen tiempo, ya que el lugar era sin duda agradable, pero ese último año, tuvo que presentarse como cualquier humano, aunque ciertamente evitaba los lugares muy iluminados, por ello, salía con Sasuke a lugares con luces tenues como el café al que iban, o incluso en su casa. Era una suerte que Sasuke apenas hubiera comenzado a preguntarse todo sobre él, donde vivía y demás cosas, aunque si le contó sobre su vida, fue acerca de cuándo fue humano.

"Las cosas después de ello, transcurrieron rápidas, Sasuke luego de un par de días se repuso, él mintió a los doctores diciéndoles que había donado sangre unas semanas atrás, y después sufrió ese accidente, así que perdió demasiada sangre por ello, claro que los doctores tuvieron sus dudas pero no quisieron cuestionarle más, así que dejaron en eso aquel asunto.

Yo por mi parte no me presenté ante él directamente pero seguí al pendiente de su recuperación, le vi a ella, la chica de cabello rosa visitarle cada día y ayudarle, eso me carcomía de celos, pero aún así, no me presenté ante él, seguí como al inicio, escondiendo mi presencia de los demás y por supuesto, de él también.

Por su mente no pasaba nada agresivo, o de temor sobre mí y me tenía desconcertado, quería, deseaba y en realidad, necesitaba saber qué era lo que pensaba sobre mí. Y aún así, no me atreví a verle en persona, pasaron meses y seguía igual, de vez en cuando me mandaba mensajes a través de su pensamiento, quería hablar conmigo pero lo evite, sabía que mi presencia alteraría su vida una vez más, así que no quise hacerlo, en realidad, no sé qué fue lo que me llevó a presentarme aquella noche que Sai mandó una falsa imagen a mi mente, yo sabía que era mentira porque los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban intactos pero aún así algo me llevó a pararme y esperarles, dejando que él me conociera.

Logré resistir, pasaron los meses y llegado un año, le vi queriéndose marchar, tomaba sus pertenencias y cometí el error de acercarme, deseaba saber porqué se iba y como había aprendido ya, tenía la mente en blanco sin darme una respuesta a la pregunta que me mataba."

"— Sasuke. – mencioné su nombre, sintiendo que me ignoraría, me paré sobre el marco de la ventana, él subió la vista de su maleta y me miró, después volvió la vista a lo que hacía. Me ignoró. – Yo… Quiero saber por qué te vas.

— Yo también deseo saber muchas cosas, y no por ello he recibido las respuestas a todo.

— Lo siento, sé que no estuvo bien desaparecer así es sólo que…

— Olvídalo, eso ya pasó. Me voy de aquí porque quiero un cambio, voy a buscar a mi hermano, sé que me dejó por algo, y sólo pretendo saber la causa. Después le dejaré.

— Perdóname Sasuke, no quise dejarte.

— Me dijeron que Sai me llevó al hospital. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Huiste?

— No. Sai te salvó, yo… no pude detenerme. Es por eso que decidí alejarme.

— No mientas… sabes que fue mi causa, si yo creí que eras un vampiro, y te di a beber mi sangre. ¿No crees que fue lógica tu reacción? Por otra parte, cuando desperté en el hospital, estaba tan aturdido que apenas y recordaba nuestra discusión, quise verte y no apareciste los siguientes días, pero pude acordarme de todo y lo entendí, o al menos eso creí, pensé todo ese tiempo cómo era posible que existieran en realidad los vampiros, hasta que detuve mis pensamientos… existías tú, me había enamorado de un vampiro, que no confió en mí y que luego de casi matarme, me botó. Y entonces me cayó el veinte de porqué había evitado lo que todos llaman amor.

— Sasuke entiende, yo sólo intenté.

— No me digas, ¿Protegerme? También mis padres lo intentaron, mi hermano en su momento también lo hizo, y curiosamente, ellos me abandonaron, no sabía que abandonar y proteger fueran algo como sinónimos, pero sabes, quise hablar mucho tiempo contigo y aclarar las cosas, pero ya no, creo que ya dije lo que quería, no intento hacerme la víctima, tampoco soy un mártir, simplemente lo superé y ya.

Sentí como me enviaba señales de odio, pero no era más que fingido, podía sentir que aún me quería, lo sabía.

— ¿No te importa que sea un vampiro?

— Eso ahora no interesa.

— Déjame iniciar otra vez, sé que puedo ser como mi padre… yo sé que…

Y ante aquella frase él pareció reaccionar un poco, pude ver en su rostro la sombra de la duda, pero por supuesto su orgullo no diría tal cosa.

— Puedo hacer que confíes en mí de nuevo, sé que puedo. Permíteme hacerlo. – mencioné acercándome y sentándome sobre la orilla de la cama. Él me miraba desde la otra orilla."

— ¿Quién te convirtió en vampiro? – preguntó esta vez Sasuke.

— Mi padre. – confesó. - ¿Por qué te vas de aquí?

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

— ¿No vas a responder también mis preguntas?

Él sonrió de lado, se sentó sobre la cama y no apartó su vista en ningún momento de la mía.

— No recuerdo haber llegado a ese acuerdo. – Naruto también sonrió ante ello y comenzó a hablar.

— Lo hizo porque supongo que su egoísmo no le dejó otra opción. Mi padre se enamoró de una humana, y de ese amor nací yo, pero es un tipo de ley para los vampiros, el no mezclarse de esa forma con un humano, mucho menos contarle nuestros secretos y dejarle vivir, a sabiendas de que puede delatarnos con los demás humanos y traernos serios problemas. Así que cuando supieron de ella, quisieron asesinarla, yo acababa de nacer así que mi padre pudo protegerme dejándome con otra persona, mi madre, ella me crió y así la vi siempre, aunque no lo fuera de sangre, asesinaron a mi madre biológica, Kushina era su nombre y él no logró evitarlo, yo me críe en otro continente, lejos de donde nací, y por lo tanto, nunca supieron quien era.

Sasuke le miraba atento, Naruto desviaba la vista ya que no le agradaba hablar sobre ello.

— El día que cumplí veinte años me metí en una pelea, unos hombres se metieron a robar a casa y me vi envuelto peleando con ellos, hirieron a mi madre de gravedad y me enojé, de pronto tuve mucha fuerza y no supe porqué, atribuí todo a que estaba suficientemente molesto y no le presté atención, un par de meses más tarde, mi madre estaba mejor, pero ellos volvieron, y esta vez le dieron el tiro de gracia, y a mí también, pero mientras agonizaba en el suelo, desangrándome a causa de la herida que hicieron en mi estómago, llegó él, era tan parecido a él, que no dudé quién era, aún cuando jamás le había visto, por su rostro rodaron dos enormes lágrimas de sangre, cayeron sobre mi rostro pero no en mi boca, él mordió su muñeca y me dio a beber sangre.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

— No lo sé, supongo sigue vivo, yo oculto mi presencia de él y cualquier vampiro, siempre. Ahora es tu turno.

— Sé que has estado aquí vigilándome todo este año, y como supuse que ya te habían visto los aldeanos cuando salíamos, quise alejarte de ellos, y si me voy, creí que irías tras de mí.

— ¿No te parece un poco presuntuoso de tu parte? – indagó el rubio, sintiéndose más cerca de Sasuke nuevamente.

— ¿Hubiera funcionado? – cuestionó.

— Si.

"Luego de aquella conversación, tal como lo dijo, se mudó a la ciudad, Sai prefirió quedarse un poco más de tiempo en donde ya habitábamos y dijo que después me alcanzaría, así lo hicimos, yo me fui a vivir con Sasuke, quien ahora había entrado a la universidad y estudiaba en ella, le dije que tenía bastante dinero para que él no tuviera la necesidad de trabajar y me rechazó, así que no le miraba mucho tiempo, trabajaba en la mañana y por las tardes asistía a clases, en cuanto a mí, esperaba como siempre a que el sol se ocultase y entonces alejándome lo mayor posible de la ciudad, conseguía alguna víctima, después de saciarme, esperaba a Sasuke fuera del lugar donde estudiaba.

Pasó tiempo, me volví más fuerte y no volví a caer en aquella tentación, aún así Sasuke y yo no pasábamos de algunos besos, ya que su sangre comenzaba a bombear de manera que no me permitía continuar, podía olerla y escucharla con claridad y me alteraba, así que debía alejarme para evitar consecuencias.

Sasuke ya tenía veintidós años, llevaba cuatro años sabiendo todo sobre mí y ahora su apariencia era mayor que la mía, pero el último año, había comenzado a pedirme algo que no deseaba hacer. Él deseaba que le convirtiera en vampiro, era testarudo, ahora él tomaba el control de las cosas y aunque no poseía más fuerza que yo, era más hábil con sus manos, despertaba tantas sensaciones que me obligaban a separarme antes de cometer otro error."

"Vivimos muchas cosas, sin duda ya estaba más que convencido que quería a Sasuke más allá de lo que significaba como simple humano, aún si fuera vampiro como yo le seguiría amando igual, eso no cambiaría, pero no todos reaccionamos igual ante el hecho de convertirles, sé que él es fuerte y lo resistiría pero su carácter es muy explosivo y siento algo de temor por perderle.

¿Qué haría Sasuke con la tremenda fuerza y todas las habilidades que le acompañarían al ser un vampiro?

Pero cerca estaba yo de descubrirlo, ya que el día que cumplió veintidós, tal como lo venía haciendo, le vi salir de la escuela, su rostro no era particularmente de buen humor, y pregunté cual era el motivo."

— No sé como se enteraron de mi cumpleaños y me regalaron miles de tonterías. –

— ¿Y dónde las dejaste?

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y después le miró de lado.

— Sasuke, es grosero de tu parte tirarlas.

— No me importa. Y lo sabes…

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa donde vivían. Ahí, Naruto le dijo que tenía un regalo para él.

— Según recuerdo… en los cumpleaños ahora se acostumbra comer pastel. ¿Cierto? No sabía que sabor era el que te gustaba así que…

— Pensé que me regalarías algo diferente… Sabes lo que quiero, ¿Por qué no lo quieres darme ese gusto?, ¿Acaso sólo me quieres por ser humano?, ¿Por qué soy diferente a ti?

— No, sabes que no es eso, te seré sincero, me preocupa qué harás con el poder que recibas… Podrás leer la mente, sabes que serás más rápido, tus sentidos y tu fuerza se verán alterados… Será un cambio completo.

— Sé lo que estoy pidiendo. – el moreno ya estando dentro de su casa, caminó a su habitación, siendo seguido por Naruto, a quien luego de entrar, encerró, recargándose en la puerta.

Sasuke metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y después la sacó mostrándole a los expectantes ojos azules, lo que estaba por hacer. La pequeña navaja que brillando mostraba su filo, logró que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran un poco de más.

— Sabes que no podrás detenerte si te doy a beber de mi sangre, tú decides, Sai está lejos, nadie me ayudará, o me dejas morir, o cumples lo que quiero…

Dicho aquello, sacó su lengua y subió la mano llevando la navaja, pero más rápido fue Naruto al golpearle contra la pared, aprisionándolo en ella, logrando que aquel objeto punzo cortante, saliera volando por algún sitio.

— No lo hagas… - pidió.

Sasuke le atrajo de la nuca, iniciando aquellos hambrientos besos que solían regalarse, giró su cuerpo intercambiando las posiciones, golpeando fuerte el cuerpo del rubio contra la pared. Subió su mano enredando los finos y largos dedos entre las hebras rubias, jalándole con fuerza después para separarle. Y mientras ambas miradas se intercalaban entre sí…

— Hazlo. – pidió casi ordenando, el rubio asintió ligeramente, sintiendo las manos de Sasuke bajar por su cuello, recorrerle la espalda y parte de su estómago bajo la ropa.

En un rápido movimiento le atrajo hasta su boca e introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad que se le ofrecía, aún podía sentir las manos del moreno recorrerle, tocándole cada parte de piel que se extendía bajo aquellas curiosas manos.

Bajó en cortos besos, mientras era conducido por el mismo Sasuke hasta la cama, donde le arrojó, después subió una pierna la cual colocó entre las de Naruto, quien cerró sus ojos entregándose a la caricia.

— Espera Sasuke… quedarás débil después de esto. – dijo deteniendo con sus manos la rodilla que le estimulaba.

Dicho esto, se incorporó hasta sentarse, tomó al moreno de cada costado y le sentó sobre él, éste no replicó, ya que sabía lo que estaba por suceder. Naruto no quiso pensarlo más, así que comenzó a besarle el cuello tal y como lo hiciera aquella ocasión, después lamió una extensión, encajando sus dientes después en la vena yugular, la mayor portadora de sangre a través del cuerpo.

Sus sentidos se alertaron tal y como sucediera años atrás, de nuevo el brillo rojizo en sus ojos apareció, sus uñas se afilaron y apretaron el cuerpo entre sus brazos, Sasuke sólo dejó salir un gemido que era entre doloroso y placentero, cosa que excitó aún más al rubio, quien comenzó a drenar una parte del vital líquido que poseía el moreno.

Cuando el corazón estuvo latiendo a determinado ritmo, casi a punto de morir, le recostó sobre la cama, Sasuke apenas y podía entre abrir los ojos para verle, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, Naruto le observó y después fue él mismo quien con uno de sus colmillos mordió su lengua, acercándose al moreno. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarle, al principio como era normal, no le devolvía la acción, poco a poco la sangre fue fluyendo por medio de la saliva hasta que el Uchiha fue capaz de probarla, despertando sus sentidos en cierto tipo de alerta, que le hizo llevar las manos tras la cabeza de Naruto, queriendo más de aquello que ahora le ofrecía.

Sasuke probó hasta morderle los labios haciéndoselos sangrar, un hilillo de sangre corrió hasta la barba del rubio, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se entregaba en aquel acto, regalándole a Sasuke lo que por más de un año llevaba pidiéndole, aquello a lo que se había resistido por tantos años desde que le vigilara y ahora venía a realizarlo.

. . .Quitándole la vida y regalándole una nueva, donde la inmortalidad sería su eterna compañía.

"_Sentí una especie de fuego fluir a través de mi boca, y más rápido aún comenzó a correr también por mis venas, Naruto me había regalado lo que le pedí, ahora sería como él y no volvería a sentirme tan vulnerable, encontraría a mi hermano costase lo que costase, viviría eternamente al lado de mi dobe y no me preocuparía por banalidades como la escuela."_

Horas después, el cuerpo de Sasuke había terminado de morir, era ahora un vampiro y Naruto le contemplaba, apenas se iba incorporando en la cama, la sangre seca manchaba parte de su barbilla y algunas líneas en la mejilla, mientras la herida en Naruto estaba ya sanada, pero debía alimentarse, ambos debían hacerlo, pero estaba esperando a que Sasuke terminara de sufrir aquel cambio.

"Y ahí, sentado en la cama le miré, él abrió los ojos e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado mientras le miraba observándome, sonrió de una forma más que irónica, macabra diría yo, sus ojos tenían un fuerte color a sangre, su lengua salió de entre sus labios lamiéndoles para limpiarlos, era aún más pálido su color, sus uñas habían crecido como la de un animal salvaje, su cabello negro ahora era más contrastante con su piel, la cual parecía fina porcelana, era sin duda el ser más bello que había conocido hasta ahora, pero algo me decía que también sería el más peligroso."

"...Después de todo no hay ser del que debas cuidarte y temer más, si no de aquel que posee la belleza para atraerte, la inteligencia para engancharte y capacidad de en rápidos segundos matarte."

"Esa noche salimos a cazar, él jamás me había preguntado sobre cómo lo hacía, a quienes escogía o algo parecido, sencillamente no era un tema que tocáramos, y ahora, me veía a mi mismo enseñándole lo que debía conocer, aquello de lo que se debía cuidar y algunas cosas que quizás en el tiempo junto a él omití porque no vi necesarias. Lo demás, él lo sabía a la perfección."

"Sin duda alguna, lo que vivimos los siguientes meses, fue algo pasional, estaba seguro que las cosas serían eternas, pero había alguien a quien yo temía, alguien que era, inexplicablemente más poderoso que yo y más despiadado…"

"_¿Qué haría cuando él supiese que convertí a su hermano en lo mismo que ahora somos, y en lo que él evitó convertirle al marcharse?"_

«**¿Фшαяї?**»

—¤**_ Ž_h_ё_и_α H_î_K _**¤—

"…Cuando el tiempo pase y tu me olvides, silencioso vivirás en mí; porque en la penumbra de mis pensamientos, todos los recuerdos me hablarán de ti..."  
**G**ustavo **A**dolfo **B**écquer

-¦- Ĉ**x**Ž -¦- Ĉ**x**Ž **-¦- ĈxŽ -¦- **Ĉ**x**Ž -¦-Ĉ**x**Ž -¦-

Haber, momento ahí, sólo bromeo niña, no creas que ahí acaba la cosa porque sé, que no he hecho el lemmon que me solicitaste, pero dado que ya son más de once mil palabras, veinticuatro hojas y el tiempo se acaba y además, como me imaginé el lemmon entre dos vampiros, sé que será mejor esperar a que pueda acabarlo con tiempo.

Sin duda ya te dije lo **mucho que te quiero**, que hago esto **especialmente por ti**, y que estoy en un bloqueo tremendo así que no se me culpe –demasiado- por que no esté tan bueno como debería ser cualquier cosa hecha para ti. Después de todo, sabes que amamos tus historias y a ti también.

¿Qué más puedo decirte que no haya dicho ya? Te dije que siempre te deseo lo mejor, no sólo para hoy, pero aún así quiero que comas mucho pay de limón xD jajaja o pastel, lo que más te guste. Sabes que este es mi pequeño detalle para ti hoy en tu cumple.

Si alguien más lee esto, me encantaría saber sus comentarios, eso si, falta un capítulo más donde será el lemmon y aclararé cualquier duda que haya dejado en este. Y bueno, qué mejor que despedir el año con una historia, SxN, de vampiros y mejor aún, para tí niña... Je! Besos y de antemano, gracias por leer y también por dejar sus comentarios.

«Felicidades Celen Marinaiden»  
**Diciembre del 2008**


	2. De una Eternidad

**PαѕѕїоИ  
****◦▪∙.†.∙▪◦**

"Sin duda alguna, lo que vivimos los siguientes meses, fue algo pasional, estaba seguro que las cosas serían eternas, pero había alguien a quien yo temía, alguien que era, inexplicablemente más poderoso que yo y más despiadado…"

"_¿Qué haría cuando él supiese que convertí a su hermano en lo mismo que ahora somos, y en lo que él evitó convertirle al marcharse?"_

-¦- Ĉ**x**Ž -¦- Ĉ**x**Ž **-¦- ĈxŽ -¦- **Ĉ**x**Ž -¦-Ĉ**x**Ž -¦-

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Naruto convirtiera a Sasuke en vampiro, como buen «creador» Naruto le mostró maneras sutiles de hacer las cosas, el moreno era muy inteligente, y no tenían problemas. Aunque existía un detalle significativo, y este era que incluso en vida, a Sasuke le tenía sin cuidado la existencia de las demás personas, y ahora que sólo servían para alimentarle, era peor, al menos el rubio les veía como algo más que su _comida, _y por ello cuidaba bien a quién escogería, dejándose llevar por lo que sabía sobre ellos a través de sus pensamientos. Cosa que a Sasuke le tenía sin el menor cuidado.

Tal y como lo había previsto Naruto, Sasuke se volvió aún más frío y no sólo hablando de la temperatura corporal, si no de sus acciones, por supuesto que le conocía desde que fuera un tierno niño, pero pudo observar sus crecientes cambios conforme su edad avanzaba, hasta que se convirtió en alguien solitario, rudo y sin la menor muestra de piedad para con nadie.

Tampoco le culpaba, siendo que no tuvo la mejor de las infancias, pero tampoco era un pretexto.

Ahora ambos se hallaban en su casa…

— No creo que sea buena idea dejar tus clases así nada más Sasuke, te falta tan poco para acabar…

— No me interesan ya, te dije que esas tonterías pueden esperar, ayúdame a encontrar a mi hermano.

Naruto negó sutilmente con un gesto de su cabeza, Sasuke sólo le miró con aquellos intensos ojos de un color sangre, tono que le duraba sólo un poco de tiempo luego de haberse alimentado, después, regresaban a su oscuridad original.

— ¿Porqué no quieres ayudarme? – exigió saber poniéndose de pie, Naruto estaba recargado sobre una pared, mientras el moreno había permanecido sentado un buen rato en un pequeño sillón de una pieza.

Hubo un enorme silencio en aquel instante, Naruto miraba con intensidad a su compañero y amante, mientras que Sasuke parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales, tal como había aprendido desde que aún fuera humano a esconderlos de él, ahora con mayor fuerza lo hacía, no le impedía el acceso a ellos, pero parecía como si siempre tuviese una blanca pared que daba el efecto de que no tenía nada en su mente, pero sus ojos delataban todo lo contrario.

— ¿Para qué le quieres encontrar? Sasuke, él te abandonó. – no pretendía ser alguna especie de juez contra Itachi, reprobando lo que había hecho, pero debía admitir una cosa, encontrarse cara a cara con aquel ser, era lo que menos deseaba ahora, ni siquiera el reencuentro con su padre era una idea tan mala si las comparábamos.

Quizás por ello había pensado tanto antes de robarle la vida a Sasuke, lo que más temía es que siendo familia, la misma sangre y un carácter fuerte y explosivo, tuvieran algo más en similar…

— Pensé que me ayudarías, eso es todo… olvídalo. Yo mismo lo haré, no te necesito. – dijo con coraje, y atravesó la habitación con una velocidad que apenas estaba impuesto a controlar frente a los demás.

Naruto quiso suspirar de cansancio, le estaba costando mucho más trabajo del que pensó poder controlarle. Le siguió, ambos se movían alejándose de la casa, no eran humanos ya, así que no necesitaban de ningún tipo de equipaje o algo parecido para viajar.

— Espera Sasuke, faltan pocas horas para el amanecer, si no encontramos lugar donde escondernos para entonces, sabes lo que nos sucederá…

El moreno detuvo su andar y le miró. Ahora Sasuke era mayor en estatura, y también en sus años humanos.

Naruto paró, mirando al otro en expectativa de qué era lo que harían ahora, sólo le miró acercarse, rozó con sus dedos la lisa y pálida piel del rubio, después palpó con toda la mano aquella mejilla, sintiendo las ligeras marcas que tenía sobre ellas, las cuales siempre le habían parecido curiosas, dándole a Naruto un aspecto hasta tierno.

El dedo pulgar de Sasuke se movió acariciando la mejilla del otro, después lo bajó hasta tocar los labios, esos que ante el simple contacto se entreabrieron por inercia, ahora Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras el Uchiha disfrutaba mirarle así, dejándose someter ante su toque.

Aplicó fuerza a su roce sobre el labio inferior, y con su afilada uña provocó que la sangre brotara de aquella parte, notando cómo el rubio apretaba ligeramente los labios al sentir el olor de su misma sangre, Naruto sacó su lengua y lamió un poco. Pero un sonido reprobatorio de Sasuke le detuvo, los azules ojos se abrieron sólo para ver como el Uchiha llevaba su pulgar lleno de sangre hasta su boca y comenzaba a lamerlo, no perdiendo en ningún momento la visión de los azules ojos.

Naruto sonrió, su herida estaba sanando rápidamente, por lo que Sasuke se agachó la poca distancia que hacía falta para unir ambos pares de labios, le tomó con una mano por debajo de la barbilla para atraer el rostro del otro, saboreando la cavidad ajena, volviendo a morderle ligeramente la misma herida para probar más de aquél líquido que tanto le gustaba.

— Estaremos bien, vamos. – dijo Sasuke una vez terminó aquel beso.

Y ahí estaban una vez más de camino, ¿A dónde? Quién sabe, Naruto sólo seguía a Sasuke, ambos iban a una de las ciudades más grandes que había cerca de las aldeas escondidas, lugares de donde casi no salían.

Pasó el tiempo previsto para el amanecer, faltaba poco para ello y tuvieron que buscar una casa abandonada para meterse en ella y poder esconderse del sol, buscaron una que tuviera sótano y así lo hicieron.

Aunque el hecho de no tener su _cuarto oscuro_, era un poco molesto, el sol no les tocaba en absoluto, pero algunas rendijas diminutas por las cuales se colaba, provocaban más luz de la que les gustaría en realidad, molestaba considerablemente a la vista.

Desde que Sasuke tuvo que cambiar sus costumbres por obvias razones, habían construido un cuarto grande, y a prueba de cualquier tipo de luz, era como el cuarto que se solía usar cuando se revelaban los rollos fotográficos. No tenía ventanas, era enorme y tenía una cama sumamente cómoda a petición de Sasuke, quien era el más delicado en ese sentido de los dos.

Naruto podía dormir en el suelo si se lo pedían, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo disfrutó de numerosos lujos, pero había una gran diferencia en la manera en que ambos fueron criados, ya que el Uchiha tenía un apellido de renombre, que le brindó lujos y comodidades en su momento. Aunque ahora Naruto pudiera disponer del dinero que quisiera, no era muy dado a hacerlo.

Solían dormir desde entonces juntos, aunque fue curioso y hasta gracioso en un inicio, aquella noche que le convirtió, salieron y se alimentaron, después, al regresar, Sasuke hizo un comentario sobre que no pensaba dormir en un féretro, cosa que le dio por demás risa a Naruto, quien siempre se había reído de esa idea ridícula de los humanos. Claro que podrían dormir si así lo quisieran en uno, después de todo estaban muertos, no había necesidad de respirar si así lo desearan y por lo tanto, no había problema alguno con que se acabase el oxígeno dentro de alguno.

Pero la idea primordial de que estuvieran en uno, se debía a que el sol no les debía tocar, puesto que les quemaba la piel, así que mientras estuvieran en un lugar completamente seguro de algún rayo solar… todo estaba bien. Y ante esa explicación, fue Sasuke quien implementó el cuarto oscuro, reclamando a Naruto porque no le había dicho eso antes, así hubieran podido dormir juntos desde hacía ya tiempo. Cosa que para Naruto no era algo que hubiera podido suceder.

Para Naruto ya era suficiente el hecho de cuidarse mientras se besaban para no cortarle con alguno de sus colmillos como la primera vez que lo hicieron, también cuando se abrazaban, debía ser cuidadoso en no apretarle demasiado, tampoco era como si en toda su vida hubiera convivido con muchos humanos de los que no bebía su sangre, así que Sasuke era el primero. Y dormir junto a él, debía ser una de las cosas más difíciles que pensó. Sin contar que el moreno dormía por las noches, y Naruto no.

Pero después de aquella noche, todos los demás días, habían dormido juntos, sin el menor temor de dañarle puesto que ahora eran iguales. Aunque el mayor problema de Naruto no había sido aquel, si no lo que ya había previsto, el carácter de Sasuke.

A su primera víctima primero la atemorizó, aunque eso no era extraño, había conocido varias personas que solían hacer eso. Pero infundirles tal clase de miedo, y después causarles poco a poco dolor, casi torturándoles psicológica y hasta físicamente, era demasiado cruel.

En una de sus tantas pláticas, Naruto y Sasuke hablaron sobre ello, el rubio confesó que eso le parecía algo desagradable, puesto que ambos en su momento habían sido humanos, de hecho Sasuke tenía poco de haberlo sido, y no debía olvidar que algo así, no le hubiese gustado para nada a él.

Naruto siempre intentaba ser la voz de la razón, trataba de ser lo más sensato que su condición le permitía, incluso cuando estaba únicamente con Sai, quien era su amigo y la persona más ocurrente que hubiera conocido, debía hacerla de mediador.

Y recordando a Sai, tenía tiempo de no haberle visto, pero así solían ser, quizás había decidido cumplir aquello que con imprudencia le dijo en cierta ocasión unos meses atrás.

— _Está bien, creo que tardaré algunos años en volver a visitarles. Les dejaré su espacio._

— _¿Por qué dices eso Sai? Aún eres libre de venir cuando gustes._

_Tanto Sai como Sasuke rieron ante la increíble inocencia que parecía poseer Naruto, ¿Se estaba haciendo el desentendido? O quizás en realidad no había comprendido la indirecta de su amigo…_

— _Seguramente estarán como animales en época de apareamiento, y no te culpo, luego de tantos años ya te debe hacer falta… _

_Naruto entrecerró los ojos entre incrédulo y furioso por el comentario, además que juraría que si no fuera porque ese tipo de funciones corporales ya habían muerto, se hubiese sonrojado a más no poder. _

Y claro que su amigo tenía razón en aquel aspecto, porque las primeras veces fueron maratónicas, algo quizás imposible para un simple humano, pero bastante realista y placentero para ellos dos.

Debía admitir que desde que Sasuke había tenido edad, y había adquirido ese impresionante físico, deseaba poder tocarle, incluso una ocasión, siendo el Uchiha aún mortal, el deseo fue tal que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo…

"Esa ocasión, recuerdo que Sasuke había llegado de la universidad, había tenido un día cansado y como cada noche, yo le había ido a buscar, caminamos en silencio, aquel que estaba lejos de ser incómodo, aunque para aquel momento, yo podía saber cualquier cosa, o casi cualquiera que pasara por la mente de él, a menos claro que fuese algo que le avergonzara y mostrase aquella blanca pared para impedirme el acceso a sus pensamientos.

Aún así, en ese momento nada pasaba por ella, sólo caminábamos con paso moderado, al llegar a casa, como era costumbre cuando estaba en periodos de exámenes, le dejaba dormir rápido, ya que el trabajo por la mañana y la escuela en la tarde, eran para él desgastantes. Le vi dormirse en poco tiempo, yo estaba a su lado recostado mientras le veía.

Dejé vagar mi mente en algunos recuerdos del pasado, cuando un quejido ahogado atrajo mi atención hacia un lado. Vi sus labios apretarse con coraje, aún dormía, y una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, soñaba con el día en que asesinaron a todo su clan, parecía que ese recuerdo jamás dejaría su subconsciente, porque estando despierto nunca lo traía a colación."

"Le acaricié la frente, removiendo el cabello sobre esta y después le hablé con la suavidad que pude hasta hacerle despertar, sus ojos me observaron por incontables segundos, parecían de cristal, su mente gritaba la vergüenza que sentía de querer llorar por algo que consideraba una tontería, y más porque yo le estaba viendo.

— Sólo hazlo, es normal… - dije tratando de calmarle.

— ¿Tu puedes llorar? – preguntó en un murmullo que escuché con claridad.

— No lo he intentado, pero quizás pueda. – admití. En este punto de mi _no-vida _pocas eran las cosas que despertaban algún tipo de sensaciones, fuese cual fuese, y el dolor o la tristeza hasta ahora habían sido escasos como para llorar. Incluso el amor y todo lo relacionado a lo afectivo había sido casi nulo hasta que le conocí…

Él en aquel momento se contuvo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, dejándose atrapar nuevamente por la tranquilidad, le vi tan vulnerable, como muy pocas veces frente a mí lo había estado, o al menos estando consciente él de que yo estaba ahí. Acaricié desde su cabello hasta deslizar mi toque al rostro, abrió sus ojos y le sonreí, él intentó devolver aquel gesto pero sus sonrisas eran diminutas y apenas visibles, aún así, elevó su cabeza y eliminó cualquier distancia que nos separara, mordió mis labios causándome un indescriptible placer."

"Su mano viajó por mi cuello, se enredó en mi cabello y se estacionó en la nuca, atrayéndome así con mayor intensidad, su beso se volvía hambriento y aunque ya varias veces le había regañado y le prohibía hacer esto, nunca me hacía caso, me provocaba a niveles poco sensatos para cualquier ser mortal como lo era él en aquel momento. Su lengua invadió mi cavidad y le dejé pasar, sus labios posesionándose de los míos, me encantaba que fuera tan posesivo, era algo que me extasiaba aún más, sentirme por un momento más débil que él, aunque en realidad no fuese así."

"Pero no podía hacerlo, no _debía… _Así que me senté en la cama y le dejé, después me puse en pie y giré a verle ahí semi recostado y con el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, inhalaba cantidades fuertes de aire.

Me imitó y se acercó, sin decir palabra alguna me tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarme, coloqué ambas manos sobre sus brazos, yo poseía más fuerza, pero quizás mi voluntad no fuese tanta como mi fuerza física. Él podía llegar a ser adictivo, lo era en realidad, por ello no pude alejarme desde que le vi, y ahora que le había probado, no podía detenerme, y él tampoco.

Acarició bajo mi ropa, su toque era algo que no podría describir, la sensación era nueva, jamás experimenté algo igual ni estando en vida, aquel tiempo en que yo viví era diferente, no cualquiera tenía relaciones, eran épocas donde se castigaba severamente a quien fuese que viviera en el pecado, y yo no llegué a casarme a pesar de que a los veinte años, se era ya un adulto. Eran diferentes épocas… por lo que no viví algo como esto.

Y ahora ahí con él, tocándome y haciéndome sentir demasiadas cosas a las que ni siquiera puedo dar nombre. Me atreví entonces a deslizar mis manos hasta su espalda, dejándoles viajar hasta la orilla de su playera para poder sentir la caliente piel bajo mi toque, ese contraste que nuestras temperaturas provocaban, resultaba delicioso.

Sus labios apresaron mi garganta, me mordió y después lamió la parte, sólo sacó unas gotas de mi sangre, pero la herida fue superficial y sanó rápidamente. Sentí deseos de hacer lo mismo, de probar una vez más aquella sangre que caliente corrió alguna ocasión por mi boca desde la suya… y ese pensamiento me detuvo."

"Como si de un golpe fuera, la cordura me trajo a la realidad, aquella donde yo no debía hacer algo así, él era mortal aún, si llegaba a lastimarle, tal vez no podría detenerme como ya sucedió aquella ocasión cuando Sai tuvo que salvarlo.

— No está bien Sasuke… sabes que no es así. – dije apartándome hasta el otro extremo de su habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera giró a verme, sólo sacudió con ligereza su cabeza de manera negativa.

— Siempre es lo mismo… - mencionó frustrado y dándose media vuelta, se metió al baño. Minutos después, escuché la regadera abrirse, me senté en la orilla de la cama, esto era como un deja vú, mi voluntad sólo cedía por lapsos en que él aprovechaba e iniciaba momentos como el anterior, pero siempre le dejaba a la mitad, quizás él fuese el más afectado ya que las hormonas le tendrían loco, sobre todo a su edad.

Cerré los ojos, y decidí lo que a mi parecer sería justo.

Entré en la regadera sin quitarme la ropa, le vi ahí desnudo de frente a la lluvia de agua que caía sobre su cuerpo, pasé mis manos sobre su cintura hasta abrazarle, mi estatura era sólo un par de centímetros menor a la de él, así que pude recargar mi barbilla sobre su hombro sin dificultad alguna."

"— Si sólo vienes a provocarme…

Acaricié su pecho sin dejarle terminar aquella frase, después ambas manos descendieron hasta tocar la parte más baja de su estómago, mientras yo repartía ligeros besos en su hombro. Quiso voltearse pero le hablé al oído, deteniéndole así.

— Esta vez sólo tú… - dije y él gruñó por lo bajo. Siendo remplazado aquel sonido por uno de placer, cuando tomé su erección con una de mis manos, mi pulgar sobre la punta mientras comenzaba a mover de atrás hacia delante el resto de mi mano.

Le vi abrir los labios, quizás necesitaba más oxígeno, el movimiento de mi mano fue poco a poco siendo más rápido, y en momentos me detenía para luego iniciar una vez más a un ritmo lento que le hacía desesperar, me pedía que lo hiciera con mayor fuerza y yo accedía a ello.

Sus manos estaban sobre la pared, y su cabeza miraba al suelo, respiraba con fuerza y esa imagen de él siendo sometido me excitaba, pero ahora sólo debía pensar en él, sólo él… Subí mi mano hasta entrelazarla con una de las suyas y después bajé llevándomela para ambos continuar la tarea de masturbarle, yo llevaba el ritmo, aunque en ocasiones él intentaba hacerlo más rápido, yo siendo más fuerte, se lo impedía y lograba con ello que renegara por lo bajo, pero terminaba sonriendo con placer cuando yo accedía.

Su cabeza recargada sobre mi hombro, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su mano sumada a la mía continuaron masturbándole por más tiempo, hasta que una contracción en su cuerpo anunció el término.

— Te amo. – dije por primera vez. Él sólo cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego de suspirar profundamente me miró. No lo expresó en palabras, pero me dejó ver a través de su mente la respuesta, también me amaba, pero para él era más que difícil aceptar algo como eso en voz alta, o expresarlo con palabras…"

Aquella fue la primera y la ocasión en que más cerca estuvieron de tener relaciones, aunque por supuesto, Naruto se había resistido con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo.

El ocaso había pasado, el astro rey ya se había ocultado por lo que ambos estaban en la disposición de proseguir con su camino, fuere cual fuere éste. Pasaron por el centro de la ciudad, la cual para nada era como el sitio donde ellos vivían ni sus alrededores más cercanos, aquellas eran aldeas escondidas entre el bosque, Naruto era un hombre de mundo, había visitado ya una serie de lugares a los que llevaría a Sasuke en alguna ocasión, después de todo, les restaba una eternidad por consumir al lado del otro.

Aunque ciertamente, esa afirmación podía ser debatible, seguía preguntándose, ¿Cómo reaccionaría el hermano de Sasuke ante el hecho de que le convirtió en uno más de la inmortal raza a la que ambos pertenecían desde hace tiempo ya?

Quizás esa pregunta fuese contestada próximamente, para bien o para mal…

Pasaron un par de meses más, recorrían tanto grandes ciudades como pequeñas aldeas, mucho más chicas que aquella de donde venían. Sasuke llegó a matar familias enteras, reproduciendo la misma imagen que una y otra vez, Naruto pudo ver a través de su mente, esa donde los padres del Uchiha estaban muertos, sólo que en esta ocasión, no había sangre esparcida por todos lados, después de todo, la idea primordial aquí era abastecerse del que para ellos era un _vital líquido. _

— No estoy de acuerdo. Eso es un acto brutal, me parece repugnante. – reclamó Naruto, era la segunda vez que tocaban aquel tema, del cual Sasuke siempre terminaba victorioso, sabiendo que el rubio era un adicto a él.

Las aún rojas pupilas de Sasuke miraban con coraje las de Naruto, quien tenía un ligero tinte de rojo en ellas también.

— ¿Te parezco repugnante?, ¿Te doy asco? – aquellas eran preguntas, que al mismo tiempo sonaban como un par de afirmaciones hechas por el mismo moreno para comprender o asimilar lo que escuchaba.

— Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, Sasuke, detente, te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo. ¿No te es suficiente tener que alimentarte de los humanos? ¿Acaso también debes matarles en formas colectivas y brutales?

Las palabras de Naruto trataban de darle el énfasis correcto a cada frase, quería hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, pero este parecía estar lejos de comprender. El Uchiha lo pensó unos minutos, caminó cual humano esperando una noticia grave en medio de una sala, con una mano sobre su barbilla y girando una y otra vez por el mismo círculo que imaginariamente trazó.

— Estoy harto de tus reclamos… Sabía que en cuanto me convirtiera en lo mismo que tú, no profesarías ese amor por mí que tanto gritabas cuando aún era humano…

Las palabras salían con reproche, con un matiz que si fuesen humanos, tendría una fuerte carga de resentimiento. O quizás en realidad si lo tenía…

— No podrías estar más equivocado que ahora…

— Sé que no lo estoy, Naruto. – hizo una larga pausa en la que desvió la mirada a un lado, seguido de una fuerte decisión. – Vete, no te necesito conmigo, voy a encontrar yo solo a mi hermano, sabré porqué me dejó, sólo quiero conocer la verdad, deseo que me diga porqué lo hizo… necesito que lo haga. – especificó.

— Dejaré que cometas tus propios errores, cuando te canses de repetirlos una y otra vez, regresa a mí, siempre tendré una eternidad para esperarte, Sasuke Uchiha. No olvides eso. – expresó de manera ecuánime, convencido de lo que decía.

Y aquella fue la despedida… Sencilla y sin más rodeos, Sasuke giró y se fue, dejando atrás a quien tantos años le cuidó, quien buscaba ocultarle de posibles peligros y al único ser incondicional que había tenido aunque hubiera sido todo ese tiempo bajo las sombras, para así cuidarle de él mismo.

Ahora partió, le llevó meses poder encontrar lo que quería, no era un vampiro experimentado, de hecho apenas llevaba poco más de medio año de serlo, pero aún así, junto a Naruto aprendió bastantes cosas, siendo su creador y amante un veterano ya. Que por supuesto, tenía la imagen física de un chico de vigorosos veinte años.

Durante todo ese tiempo, no supo nada de Naruto, ni siquiera de Sai, pero sí logró conocer a otros como ellos, no sabía qué tantas criaturas inmortales había en el mundo, pero quiso explorarlo, por un momento olvidó su principal objetivo y desvió el camino buscando algunos lugares hermosos que siempre deseó conocer, pero todo eso no le sabía a nada, había adoptado la doctrina de Naruto en cuanto a su alimentación, sus favoritos para _cazar _eran los asesinos y sobre todo violadores, que para él eran la escoria más grande en el mundo.

Tuvo tiempo y soledad de sobra para darse cuenta y pensar que antes de dejar a Naruto, aquél tiempo en que ambos buscaban a su hermano, en que él le siguió aún contra su voluntad, se convirtió en aquella escoria que tanto detestaba, esa que le causaba repulsión y de la que en ocasiones le daba asco alimentarse, y sólo les mataba por venganza de aquellos que cayeron ante las maldades de ese ser.

Supo entonces que en algo tenían lógica las ideologías que el rubio practicaba, ya que ellos se alimentaban de humanos por necesidad, porque para ellos eso era parte de su _existencia _en sí. Como para los humanos lo era respirar, o que un corazón latiera en su pecho, así para ellos es el beber sangre y ocultarse del sol. No lo hacían con la saña de matar, o con la mera intención de hacer el mal y destruir familias tal cual lo habían hecho en su momento aquellos quienes asesinaron a la suya.

Reconoció que estuvo mal, se equivocó, de hecho, en un momento de su larga carrera tras su hermano, su rumbo cambió de destino, y en aquella lista que en sus años de vida creció y creció, pudo vengarse de quienes en realidad lo merecían, esos despreciables seres que le arrebataron la posibilidad de crecer dentro de una familia, por lo que se sintió más tranquilo. Aunque no fueron todos, supuso que su hermano se había encargado de los demás…

Tal vez el deseo de venganza fuera algo de familia…

Después encontró a Itachi, quien para su sorpresa, era un vampiro también… La primera impresión aquella vez fue de agresión.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí? – preguntó la gruesa y nada tímida voz del pelilargo. Este se giró al recibir una respuesta mental, mostrando sus ahora ojos rojos, de un color tan profundo como el de la sangre de sus víctimas. - ¿Quién…?

— ¿…Me convirtió en vampiro? – completó aquella cuestión que Itachi no pudo, pero la cual logró leer en su mente. Trató desesperado de no pensar en Naruto puesto que Itachi no parecía contento con el hecho, pero era tarde, su hermano ahora se había dado cuenta.

— Voy a matarle. – dictaminó entrecerrando sus ojos, su mirada era fiera y se le veía bastante enfurecido. – Me aparté de ti para evitar eso, precisamente, no deseaba arrebatarte la oportunidad de vivir como lo hicieron conmigo…

Y la respuesta a la pregunta no hecha directamente estaba ahora resuelta. Ni siquiera lo pensó, y su hermano ya le había respondido, adelantándose quizás a lo que creyó el motivo de aquel encuentro.

Ambos se hallaban en medio de una callejuela, su única compañía era un hombre que yacía exánime sobre el suelo, del cual obviamente Itachi había bebido.

— Ese ha sido siempre el problema Itachi… - reveló Sasuke, llamando la atención del otro con esa frase inicial, terminando la misma, sin mover los labios, sólo viendo al otro a los ojos. – _Siempre has creído que tu deber es cuidarme, quizás en su momento lo fue debido a mi corta edad, pero ello te cegó y no pudiste ver que ya no era un niño, cuando me dejaste aún te necesitaba, pero no para que me protegieras, si no para que fueras lo que no pudiste ser, un hermano, no un padre._

Tras aquello, el silencio siguió reinando, Itachi no dijo, ni pensó nada, sólo meditó palabra sobre palabra. ¿Era verdad todo lo que su hermano ahora le reclamaba?

— ¿Qué buscas ahora, Sasuke? – preguntó comprendiendo la aplicación del pretérito en el verbo _necesitar._

_«…Cuando me dejaste aún te necesitaba.»_

¿Ello significaba que ya no?

Efectivamente así fue, ahora no le ocupaba, Sasuke sació su curiosidad, él sólo buscaba el porqué le había abandonado y además de ello, entendió la renuencia de Naruto ante el hecho de buscarle, supuso entonces que si Sasuke hubiera llegado junto al rubio, Itachi le hubiera atacado por el hecho de haberlo convertido en inmortal, pero por fortuna, pareció comprender las cosas cuando hablaron más a fondo. Aunque aún podía sentir el coraje fluir en su mente.

Itachi le contó la forma en que sin previo aviso, le convirtieron en vampiro, aquella tarde que entrenaba solo en el bosque, fue atacado, le dejaron ahí tirado, su cuerpo muriendo lenta y dolorosamente, cosa que Sasuke también había experimentado ya, por lo que no tuvo mucho que explicarle al respecto.

También le comentó que buscó por años al causante de ello, pero no podía recordarle con claridad, por lo que tuvo que desechar la idea de vengarse. Ahora tenía varios años ya de ser vampiro, había conocido algunos veteranos en ese lapso, de quienes por cierto había aprendido mucho.

Pasaron días juntos, Sasuke no podía esperar más para volver con Naruto, deseando que en verdad le esperara aún, ya que en verdad le extrañaba, lo necesitaba junto a él. No sabía que en realidad un vampiro pudiera ser adicto a algo, porque sin duda, él era adicto a su dobe, con todo y lo muy dobe que pudiera ser, así le quería, lo amaba como a nadie amó antes de conocerle.

Viajó de regreso, desesperado porque aún contra su voluntad, era necesario descansar en el día, no se sentía cansado ni mucho menos, pero su naturaleza ahora le impedía andar libre por ahí cuando el sol aún se estuviera asomando directamente y no bajo el resplandor mucho más tenue de la luna.

Naruto estaba en el cuarto oscuro, era de noche pero no tenía intención de moverse, llevaba algunos días sin buscar alimento, su tez era más pálida, si eso era posible, el rostro demacrado por la falta del vital líquido, no intentaba _suicidarse_ o dejarse morir lentamente, sólo estaba en un instante en que no le apetecía moverse. Quizás lo que un humano normalmente denominaría como _«depresión» _o alguna otra cosa que un psicólogo se sacara de la manga.

Cuando vio a Sasuke marcharse, supo que no le podría cuidar más, comprendió entonces que desde el día en que le había regalado el _don _de la inmortalidad, Sasuke había dejado de ser su responsabilidad, que dicho sea, nadie le pidió que lo fuera… él la adoptó por mero gusto, ahora podía verle con todo el deseo que guardaba para él.

Ahora sólo estaba esperando el momento en que aquel teme malagradecido decidiera regresar a su lado, quizás tomara años para ello, pero sabía que el moreno volvería, su conexión era tan increíble y fuerte, que juraría que si así lo deseaban, podrían conectar sus pensamientos aún a la distancia.

Tal vez sólo alardeara y eso no era posible, a lo mejor, el que Sasuke volviera también era un plus a su falta de cordura, pero no, él no podía estar equivocado.

…Y no lo estaba.

Esa misma noche, sintió cerca la presencia de otro como él, supuso que era Sai, por lo que no se molestó en indagar en los pensamientos de aquél ser, aunque en su fuero interno deseó que fuese Sasuke. Y como si se lo hubiere pedido a una fuente milagrosa, su deseo fue concedido.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, dobe? – preguntó alarmado, acercándose rápido a la enorme cama dentro de aquella oscura habitación, en la cual ni los rayos de luna se colaban. La oscuridad era tal, que cualquier humano estaría completamente a ciegas, pero ellos no, ya que poseían todos los sentidos con un poderoso plus que los hacía mucho más sensibles a lo demás.

— Y te dignaste en volver… al fin, teme.

Naruto medio giró el rostro para verle, aunque no lo necesitara, deseaba hacerlo, sus azules ojos chocaron con el profundo negro de la mirada ajena. Una media sonrisa se marcó en el rostro del rubio.

— Aunque ni creas que te extrañé. – mintió bromeando, porque era obvio que entre ellos no podían existir mentiras, y mucho menos cuando eran de tamañas dimensiones como aquella que acababa de decir.

— Usuratonkachi. – volvió a insultar, acercándose hasta donde estaba el aludido. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, le miró a pesar de la eterna oscuridad y acarició el demacrado rostro, una sonrisa pícara se asomó entre sus labios y Naruto no comprendió del todo, una vez más esa blanca pared le impedía conocer lo que planeaba Sasuke en ese momento, aunque ahora no tardó en captar la dirección de sus acciones…

"Le vi llevar una mano hasta sus labios, su dedo índice pasó por su lengua, la cual ahora se mostraba fuera de su boca, su uña hizo un corte justo en el medio de su húmeda lengua. Sonrió y le jalé de la nuca para besarle, apoderándome tanto de su sangre como de aquel beso, que me debía por haberme dejado tanto tiempo, sabiendo que era un error marcharse y aún así lo hizo. Es un teme… ¿Qué más podría esperar de él?"

«No creí que el tiempo que estuve alejado me afectaría de este modo, pero ahora sentirle bajo mi tacto y poder saborear sus besos una vez más, es sin duda algo que no imaginé llegara a provocarme esta sensación tan grata de éxtasis. Mis manos recorren su costado, reconociendo y marcando lo que es mío. Mi herida ha sanado, pero mi sangre le ayudó bastante. Me separé renuente, observé una vez más su rostro, eternamente joven, como desde el día en que le miré por primera vez. A través de sus recuerdos, él me dejó ver en alguna ocasión, cómo era su imagen en vida, aquellas memorias él mismo las sacó de Sai, quien aún le recordaba cuando eran amigos en vida. Su habitual tez bronceada era exquisita a la vista, pero yo le amaba así.»

"Su sangre, su beso… su toque, todo me hizo revivir esa adicción de la que no he podido, ni tampoco querido salir. Le deseo como aquella ocasión en que siendo humano, bebí de su boca, amaba que él hiciera eso, podía sentir aún más esa conexión que ambas compartíamos. Quería más, por lo que le jalé de la ropa hasta que su pecho chocó con el mío de forma brusca y sin avisar, con la fuerza que recuperé gracias a su sangre, le giré en un movimiento rápido hasta dejarle recostado, conmigo sentado en su cadera.

— Te someteré por dejarme… - advertí en un reclamo. Su sonrisa siempre arrogante me hizo sonreír de la misma forma.

Eso sólo quería decir que como la primera vez que lo hicimos, esto se convertiría en una lucha sexual por ver quién terminaba llevando el control.

— Acepto tu reto. – contestó Sasuke en forma calmada."

«Le tomé de la cadera y lo volví a besar en los labios, ahora con mayor ímpetu y sin piedad, sabía que no era delicado como algún humano y por ello no tendría clemencia, él se lo había buscado por retarme de esa forma tan abierta. Apreté su cadera mientras movía la mía buscando esa deliciosa fricción que sólo aquél movimiento creaba. Mordió uno de mis labios en respuesta a mi acto, y ese fue el detonante, le empujé hasta que chocó contra la pared frente a la cama, aturdido y sin esperárselo, me miró, sacó la lengua para limpiar sus labios bañados en mi sangre, y sin darle tiempo a más, tomé su cintura y volví a tomar su boca entre la mía.

Descendí por su mejilla, siguiendo el recorrido a su cuello, estaba siendo dócil y movía su cabeza a un lado para darme espacio, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda subiendo y bajando por ella, hasta que el contacto pareció no ser suficiente y evitando que me separase, arrancó en pedazos la tela que llevaba por camisa. Sonreí en mis adentros y él se dio cuenta. Ambos nos deseábamos con la misma intensidad.»

"Mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello mientras su lengua fría se deslizaba por mi cuello, sensación innombrable que provocaba en todo mi cuerpo, sentía su cadera chocar y frotarse con la mía sin pudor, estaba por morder mi cuello, leí sus intenciones cuando tirando de su cabello le alejé, le vi cerrar los ojos apretándolos un poco, su cuello ahora fue el que quedó expuesto ante mí, por lo que le saboree con exquisita paciencia, la dulzura esta noche no sería parte de nuestro itinerario.

Bajé una de mis manos hasta su estómago, podía sentir sus marcados músculos, deseaba tenerle, así que cambié posiciones, golpeándole ahora contra la pared, la cual crujió un poco, soltando una ligera capa de polvo desde el techo, no me importaba si terminábamos destruyendo el lugar, ahora sólo quería poseerle, saciarme de él.

Mordí su cuello pero no bebí de su sangre, sólo dejé una marca, deseaba mostrar que era sólo mío, pero sabía que en pocos segundos esa herida quedaría borrada por completo de su piel, por lo que era inútil cualquier intento de marcarle.

— Eres mío. – murmuré tomando con una mano su entrepierna, apreté con fuerza, él movió la cadera y arqueó la espalda, pero no gimió de forma sonora, como me hubiese gustado que lo hiciera…"

«Más expuesto a él no podía estar, pero no era el final de esto, apenas era el comienzo, primero le obligué a quitar su ropa de mi camino, su camisa salió más o menos librada, sólo volaron un par de botones, mientras que su pantalón quedó hecho girones, peores que los de aquel tipo verde de los comics norteamericanos. Su ropa interior, la cual miles de ocasiones insistí en que dejara de usar, también terminó en un pedazo de tela ahora, aún más inservible.

Mientras se ocupaba de mi cuello, vagué por su espalda ahora desnuda, al menos le llevaba la ventaja en la ropa, o eso pensé, cuando sentí que me arrancaba lo que quedaba de la mía, siempre tan descuidado, ¿Cuántas mudas de ropa no me había hecho jirones ya?

Sonreí sólo de pensarlo…

— Seguro ya perdiste la cuenta, justo como yo. – mencionó complacido.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta tomarle del trasero con fuerza, creando un choque de nuestras pelvis, después bajé poco más para tomarle por la parte trasera de sus muslos, jalándole hacia arriba, enseguida sus piernas se cerraron a mí alrededor, en un rápido movimiento le llevé hasta la mesa junto a la cama y ahí le senté. Se separó, tomó con una mano mi barbilla para evitar que le besara y sonrió.

Le tomé de los muslos e intenté jalarlo, quería someterlo de una vez por todas… pero fue rápido en leer mi mente.

— Aún no te cedo la victoria. – amenazó empujándome hasta chocar con la pared contraria de la habitación, destruí un mueble donde guardábamos alguna ropa, y caí sentado en el suelo, entre un montón de prendas. Él me miraba desde el mismo sitio.»

"Sabía que primero tendría que acabar con su voluntad, debía hacerle perder la razón o él me ganaría. Entrecerré los ojos sin dejar de mirarle, después comencé a tocarme a mí mismo, exagerando en los sonidos que salían desde mi garganta, recargué mi espalda contra la pared, y ahí sentado en la pequeña mesita, bajé mi mano para comenzar a masturbarme.

Él me miraba y yo lo sabía a pesar de ahora tener los ojos cerrados disfrutando mi caricia, no se movía por estarme contemplando, ni siquiera había dicho nada, pero en su mente y la sensación que despedía, conocía su estado, estaba más que excitado con mi acción.

Así que pronto le tuve conmigo, tomé su cuello con una mano y lo apreté, apliqué la fuerza que asfixiaría a cualquier humano, quizás podría hasta romperles el cuello con esa presión, pero a él sólo le disminuía el oxígeno que ya de por sí, no necesitaba, pero inhalaba por costumbre. Me puse de pie mirándole a los ojos, con falsa molestia, le hice caminar hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué te parece una ducha caliente? – pregunté a sabiendas que él odiaba el calor, nosotros por naturaleza, si así lo deseábamos, no necesitábamos bañarnos, ya que nuestro cuerpo siempre despedía un agradable olor, después de todo no teníamos las funciones normales como sudar o la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño, así que la ducha que teníamos en casa era meramente porque Sasuke la usaba cuando aún era humano.

Pero nunca estaba de más utilizarla otra vez…

Sonreí y entonces alejé mi mano y después con toda la fuerza que tuve y sin pensarlo para que no adivinara, le empujé hasta hacerle atravesar la pared, llegando con ello al baño, el cual quedó lleno de polvo y pedazos de pared. Le tomé del cabello y lo levanté, él tomó mi mano y aplicó la fuerza suficiente para apartarme, arrojándome contra la ducha y antes de que pudiera si quiera verle, la abrió, sentí el chorro de agua caliente contrastando con mi piel fría.

Cerré los ojos y entonces le sentí, golpeándome de frente contra la pared, parándose tras de mí y besándome el hombro..."

«Luego de tanta destrucción por parte de mi dobe, creía necesario acabar con esto de una vez por todas, así que evité pensar mucho en mis siguientes acciones, evitando que las plagiara, besé su hombro con la delicadeza que pude y luego lo recorrí en cortos besos hasta llegar a su cuello, nuevamente se mostraba dócil, yo conocía esa aparente tregua, que sólo duraba mientras me confiaba y después volvía a atacarme, pero me le adelanté y le mordí el cuello, comenzando a succionarle, él gimió, sabía que aquello le causaba una extraña y casi rara sensación de placer, su espalda se arqueó, dejando su trasero más cerca de mi pelvis, por lo que no desaproveché el momento.

Con la rapidez que me caracterizaba desde que él me convirtiera en vampiro, me acomodé e introduje mi miembro en su entrada, le escuché ahogar un fuerte grito, no era de dolor, pero esta vez había perdido. Una de mis manos se deslizó hasta llegar a su pelvis, comenzando a masturbarle con fuerza, mientras iniciaba un vaivén que lograba una penetración fuerte y profunda.

— Esta vez… Sólo esta… - gemía mientras recargaba la frente en la pared, sintiendo el agua, la cual provocaba un gracioso sonido, nuestros cuerpos chocaban, su espalda contra mi pecho, los cuales en aquella humedad ocasionaban mayor ruido.»

"— Te gané. – mencionó arrogante.

Estaba por reclamarle, pero su mano masturbándome y al mismo tiempo acompasando el ritmo de nuestras caderas en una embestida profunda, me hizo ahogar un gemido y olvidarme de cualquier tipo de cosa que quisiera reclamar en algún punto. Esta vez me había ganado, pero la siguiente sería la revancha… la siguiente vez.

Ahora concentrado, sentí su otra mano acariciarme el pecho, posé sobre ella una de las mías y así ambos hicimos un recorrido a través de mi cuerpo. En aquellos instantes deseaba poder girar mi cuello hasta alcanzar sus labios, pero el ritmo fuerte que manteníamos lo impedía.

Salió de mí, quizás por haber leído mi mente, me giró con rapidez y tomando la parte trasera de mis muslos, volvió a elevarme hasta que enredé mis piernas en su cintura, y mis brazos sobre su cuello, él volvía a entrar en mí, pero yo ahora podía satisfacer mi deseo de su sabor, mordía sus labios a mi antojo, no importándome si les hacía sangrar, sólo trataba de complacer mis instintos, mi adicción por él. Fueron mis manos las que en su labor de acariciar su espalda, comenzaron a rasgarle la piel, hiriéndole superficialmente, pero yo sabía que sólo serían segundos los que tardara para restaurarse."

Ambos parecían ahora sumidos en el fogoso deseo que guardaban por el contrario, importándoles poco la hora que fuese, sólo deseaban saciar aquello que por ese tiempo en que Sasuke le dejó no pudieron realizar.

Pero esa partida no sólo había servido para encontrar a su hermano y saber el por qué le dejó, también había sido de ayuda en la relación entre ellos, ahora ambos sabían cuán dependientes eran del otro.

— Ahora por haber destrozado nuestra habitación, tú reconstruirás todo… - regañó Sasuke viendo su rededor todo despedazado. Ahora ambos estaban en la cama, habían colocado un ropero antiguo que tenían en la anterior habitación del Uchiha, para que tapara la poca de luz que pudiera entrar cuando amaneciera, aunque no había ninguna ventana ni siquiera cerca a ese hueco, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar…

— Teme, tú me ayudaste, si no te hubieras puesto en tu plan de seme absoluto, podríamos haber terminado sin estos _pequeños inconvenientes._ – el rubio sonrió sintiendo el brazo del moreno enredando su cuerpo, para atraerle hacia sí.

— Dobe. Te permitiré saborear la posibilidad de una revancha… aunque no prometo nada sobre la victoria. – mencionó.

Naruto sonrió aún más. Bien podría acostumbrarse a ello, era sin duda divertido el hecho, no se trataba sólo de quién dominaría a quién, si no el simple acto de medir sus fuerzas en un juego sexual, algo..._curioso. _Quizás podría denominarle como _particular, _pero para ellos no pasaba de ahí, un juego donde al final, ambos terminaban ganando, aunque quizás desde un perfil diferente.

«Amaba todo esto, siempre era algo nuevo junto a él, cada día parecía distinto al anterior, Naruto me hacía enamorarme de él cada nuevo día, haciéndome ver que la eternidad sería corta a su lado.»

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤_** Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K **_¤—

"…_Cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás. Esto es lo que el mundo llama una novela…"  
«Oscar Wilde»_

-¦- Ĉ**x**Ž -¦- Ĉ**x**Ž **-¦- ĈxŽ -¦- **Ĉ**x**Ž -¦-Ĉ**x**Ž -¦-

Terminado: 09/Marzo/2009  
Hora: 2:00AM

Gracias por sus reviews a todas, saben que siempre se les está agradecido por ello:** Selene Mindthelay; Katsurag; la party; YullenUchimaki; Tsunade25; nina; Celen M.; Dark-ekin; Iwiishiss; Cynthia**

_«De antemano gracias por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
